Needing You Smacked
by smackedfan454
Summary: This is my first story! Mac gets mad at Stella one day for going against his orders. He asks her to come into his office... what will happened in there? Find out and read!
1. Stella!

Okay this is my first story. I hope you guys like it! There will be more chapters to come. Let me know what you think. =]

* * *

"Stella!" yelled Mac as he stomped down the hallway towards Stella's office.

"Stella!"

"Yes Mac?" asked Stella standing up from her desk to meet Mac in the hallway.

"What is this?" asked Mac shoving a folder in front of Stella.

Stella looked down at it and realized it was the folder for the completed assignment she had just finished. Mac had told her not to go ahead with the plan and she, being the stubborn women she is, had gone ahead and finished the case. She knew that he was going to get mad, but she had no idea he would get this mad at her.

"I told you not to continue on this case and what do you do? You go and finish it behind my back, against my orders!" Mac was furious. He was practically screaming at Stella now and everyone had stopped to listen.

Mac looked around and saw Danny, Lindsey, Sheldon, Flack, and Sid watching, along with the rest of the crime lab.

"Stella in my office now."

"Mac, please come on. I have stuff to do. Can't we talk about this later?" The glare Stella received made Stella haul her ass down the hallway and into Mac's office.

"Don't you guys have any work to do or do I have to fire you all?!" Mac yelled at the rest of the lab before following Stella into his office.

He slammed his office down shut and walked around the room closing all of the blinds in his office. Stella just stood there in the middle of the room looking terrified. She had never seen Mac so mad.

"I could fire you for this you know." Stated Mac once he had finished and was now standing behind Stella so close that Stella could feel his breath on her neck, making her shiver.

"I know Mac and I'm sorry I just-" Stella once again tried to explain herself, but Mac wouldn't have any of it. She tried then to turn around to face Mac to see what he was thinking, but when she did he put his hands on her shoulders strongly and held her in place.

"Stella. Why do you do these things to me?" whispered Mac into her ear with his hands still on her shoulders, his body even closer than before.

Stella was so lost. For months now she had dreamed of Mac kissing her, holding her, making love to her and the sudden closeness of Mac against her now was making her lose her concentration. She knew that this wasn't the time to be fantasying about Mac, but she couldn't help it. His breath on her ear was to much to take.

"I asked you a question Stella." whispered Mac again into her ear, stepping even closer to Stella his body almost touching Stella's back.

"I- uh- I didn't - I mean…" Stella tried to find a reply, tried to answer him, but she couldn't form a coherent thought.

"You go against what I say, put yourself at risk, close the case without me, and then think that you can just get away with it." Mac whispered sharply into her ear, gripping her shoulders tighter. "And then yesterday when I told you not to continue you argue with me about how the case should be ran!" Mac's voice had raised slightly and was now firmly pressed against her back.

Stella was shaking. Mac's body pressed against her back was making her knees go weak.

Mac could feel her shaking. He knew that he was scaring her. Never before had he done this, but he couldn't stop. For months she had invaded his sleep, making him dream about her, about all the things they could do together. He would dream about kissing her, making passionate love to her, falling asleep at night with her in his arms. He needed her.

Suddenly he spun her around, his hands still firmly pressed into her shoulders, their bodies so close. Mac looked straight into Stella's eyes.

"Do have anything to say for yourself?" asked Mac looking at her closely, reading her like a book.

The closeness of their bodies drove Stella mad. She couldn't think, couldn't react in any way. Instead she just shook her head.

"Good." replied Mac before pulling Stella roughly into his body, pressing his lips firmly against hers, kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Stella was in complete shock. Mac's lips were pressed against hers and her body was held tight against his. Everything she had dreamed about was coming true. With that thought in mind she started to kiss him back with just as much force and determination as Mac.

Stella moaned into Mac's mouth as his tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting every inch. Stella's tongue kissed back, soon both of them fighting for dominance in the kiss. Stella's arms wrapped around Mac's strong neck, Mac's hands now releasing her shoulders to grab her hips pulling her closer into his body. Both moaning in passion. When neither could breath any longer Mac pulled away.

"Stella. You drive me crazy all the time. You never listen, you have your own way of doing things that drives me crazy, you always yell back at me when you think I'm wrong, and you are the most stubborn women I have ever meet, but I can't get enough of you." Mac said looking into Stella's beautiful green eyes. "For months you have invaded my sleep, making me dream about loving you, about kissing you until you pass out from how much love I'm giving you, always leaving my body carving for more! I wake up needed you, wanting you. Stella I've known these feelings for you have existed, but until recently have I decided to accept them. Stella Bonasera I love you and always have been."

Stella looked back at Mac, tears coming to her eyes, as everything she had longed for him to say came pouring out of him.

"Mac it seems we have been sharing the same blissful dreams at night. I wake up with thoughts of you in my head always needing you. At night I pray to go to sleep so I can dream of you holding me, touching me, loving me, in ways I never thought could come true. Mac you have always been there for me when I have needed you the most. I know I can be a pain in your ass, but you've never deserted me. Mac Taylor I love you too and always will." Stella had tears streaming down her face as she confessed all of her feelings to Mac.

Mac took Stella's face in his hands gently wiping her years away.

"Don't cry Stella. I'm here now and I'll be here for as long as you want me. I'm yours forever now Stella."

"Mac the same goes to you. I'm yours till the end. I'll never want you gone."

Mac looked down at Stella and gently placed a kiss on her lips, soft and passionate, saying all of the words they had just said out loud. Mac pulled away softly and pulled Stella into a hug. Stella rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Stella pulled away.

"Mac I think I should go do my work now. Danny and them are going to think your in here murdering me." laughed Stella stepping out of Mac's embrace. Mac laughed along with her.

"Sorry I was so rude then, you were just driving me nuts Stell."

Stella smiled at him when he called her Stella. She loved when he did.

"Don't worry about it Mac. I kind of deserved it. I am sorry about not listening to you."

"That's okay Stella. I just don't want you to get hurt and that case was dangerous. If something would have happened I don't know what I would do without you." said Mac now looking at the floor.

"Ahh Mac. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just didn't think." Stella replied pulling Mac into a hug.

Mac held her close and whispered into her ear, "Stella I love you and I never want to see you hurt again. After loosing Claire I thought I would never have anyone again. Then I realized that I had the only person I need right in front of me and that was you. When you started to date Frankie it felt as if my world was shattered. I started to date Peyton just to have someone. Then she left and I was alone. Stella, the day I found you unconscious, lying next to Frankie I thought you were died. I didn't know how I would survive without seeing your lovely face and beautiful smile that could light up a room each day. Stella I never want to lose you. I love you so much."

"Shh it's okay Mac. I'm here now. I'm never going to leave. I'm here." said Stella, trying to soothe Mac. "I love you Mac and I promise I will never leave you."

"I know Stella. I'm just so afraid."

"I am too Mac, but I know we will make this work."

Mac kissed Stella again, their love pouring into each other.

"Thank you Stella."

"Mac, I should be the one thanking you. You have given me everything I have ever needed."

They smiled at each other before Stella started to walk towards the door of his office.

"Stella?"

"Yes Mac?" asked Stella as she opened his office door to leave and finish her work.

"Would you like to come over to my house tonight and maybe have dinner and watch a movie?"

Stella smiled at Mac. "I would love that."

"Okay, come over around 7?"

"Sounds perfect."

And with that Stella left Mac's office to go finish all of her paperwork.

Neither could wait for 7:00 to come.

* * *

OKay there will be more to come. Reviews are wanted! Please! Thanks! =]


	2. Loving You

Thank you guys for all the reviews!!!!!! Here is chapter 2! I hoep you guys like it. This chapter is rated M for smut. Enjoy!

* * *

At 7:00 Stella pulled up in front of Mac's apartment. Walking up to his room she gently knocked on the door.

"Hey Stell." said Mac opening the door. When he saw Stella standing there he couldn't help but look her up and down. Stella was dressed in black sweat pants and a red tank top. Both fit her well. Mac had never seen Stella dressed so casually… and damn did she look hot.

Stella blushed as she watched Mac's eyes wonder up and down her body. When he looked back up at her he smiled.

"You look gorgeous Stell."

"Mac, I'm in sweat pants." said Stella laughing.

"I know." replied Mac.

Stella blushed again.

"Well you look very handsome yourself Mac."

Mac was wearing black jeans and a plain white-shirt.

Laughing Mac told her thank you, shut the door, and put Stella's shoes in the closet.

"Dinner is almost ready. Just make yourself at home." Mac walked back into the kitchen to take out their food. Mac had decided to make a Greek recipe, knowing that Stella would love it.

"Here we go." said Mac as he sat down next to Stella at the table. "I made Pasta Thalasino"

"Oooo Mac you know I love Greek food!"

"That's why I made it… wait till you see desert." winked Mac.

During dinner they both talked about work, what they have been up to lately, and different cases that still need to be solved.

"Mac what movie are we watching?" asked Stella as Mac stood up to go get dessert.

"I was kind of thinking a horror film." answered Mac as he sat down at the table with Baklava.

Stella smiled when she saw the desert. "I absolutely love baklava!"

Mac just smiled and picked up a piece of baklava to feed to Stella. Stella giggled and took a bite out of the piece he was holding in front of her mouth.

"Which horror film?" asked Stella once she had swallowed.

"Halloween? The remake."

"That looks so creepy! I'm going to get so scared!" shrieked Stella.

Mac laughed and took another piece of baklava to give to Stella. "You see dead people all the time, chase killers around the world, and you are afraid of a movie?"

"Yeah well…" answered Stella taking another bit out of the delicious dessert.

Mac laughed again. "I'll protect you Stella. Not just from the movie, but from anything that may happen in the future." Mac's face had turned serious and he was looking straight into Stella's green eyes.

Stella blushing again looked down at the table to try to escape his loving gaze.

"Stella. Don't look away from me." Mac lifted her chin up with his hand. "Stell. I love you and no matter what happens I will always protect you. You are my life now Stella."

Stella was crying now. She had never felt so much love before. No one had ever put her before themselves.

Mac gently wiped away her tears and bent down to place his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and passionate.

Mac pulled away softly and smiled at her.

"Come on let's go watch that movie." said Mac taking her hand and lacing it through his, leading her into the living room.

Stella sat down on the couch while Mac put the movie in. Then he went and sat next to Stella wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. Stella rested her head against his shoulder. Mac's hand rubbing Stella's arm up and down, drawing patterns on her. Stella sighed in contentment.

Halfway threw the movie Stella started to get scared. She pulled Mac in closer to her, wrapping her arms around him and curling her legs up so that they rested on his lap. Stella screamed and buried her head into his chest. Mac laughed and wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the actors on screen. He pulled her in close loving the feeling of her in his arms.

Stella peaked at the screen from between her fingers and screamed again as someone else was murdered. This time she heard Mac laugh at her and hit him on the chest. She then became aware of the position they had ended up in and tried to pull away, but Mac held her there gently rocking her. Stella smiled and continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was over Mac and Stella remained the way they were, both completely comfortable. Mac's hand had started rubbing her arm again.

After a few minutes Mac spoke. "Stell? Can I kiss you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" replied Stella.

Mac lowered his head down to hers pressing his lips against hers. The kiss started off soft, but soon turned to them pressing themselves closer and closer.

Mac's one hand stayed around her neck while the other went around her waist pulling her onto his lap. Stella's hands wound their way around his neck.

Mac lowered Stella down onto the couch so that he was above her. His hands now in her soft, curly hair. Stella's legs wrapped around Mac's waist pulling him closer yet. Their kiss turning greedy. Both of them kissing deeper, harder. When neither could breath anymore Mac pulled away.

"Stella. If this continues I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Then don't stop." replied Stella trying to kiss him again. Mac pulled away.

"Stella. We can't… if Sinclair finds out we could both loose our jobs."

"Don't tell Sinclair then."

Mac looked deep into her eyes filled with passion and need and want. His reflecting the same thing. That's when he realized that he didn't care if Sinclair found out or not. He was in love with Stella and nothing was going to change that.

Mac picked Stella up and threw her over his shoulders carrying her to his bedroom. Stella shrieked when he plopped her onto the bed. He took off his t-shirt before climbing on top of Stella. Stella purred when he felt his bare chest. She ran her hands up and down his chest making him shiver. He then set his lips back on hers, their kiss soaring. Stella ran her mouth down to his chest, placing feather light kisses all along his chest. She traced his scars with her tongue before kissing each and every one of them.

Mac slowly sat up taking Stella with him so he could pull her shirt over her head. With the garment now disregarded he lowered her back down on the bed. He kissed her lips, neck, and then her stomach. His tongue swirled around her belly button before coming back up resting in the valley between her breasts. Mac removed Stella's bra, tossing it to the floor. His rained kisses down her neck until he came to her breast. He licked his tongue over each one before taking her nipple into his mouth sucking on it with greed. His hand pinching and tweaking the other. Stella was moaning and withering beneath him. He released her breasts to travel further down her body.

When he reached her pants he unbuttoned them and slid them slowly down her body, tossing them too, to the floor. Stella lay now in just her panties. Mac looked at her beautiful, tan, Greek body and felt himself grow hard. He needed to have her now.

He removed her panties, pulling them down her long, slender legs kissing them as he went. When she lay there completely naked Mac looked back into her eyes. He saw all the love in the world in them.

"So beautiful Stella. Never have I seen such a goddess."

Mac lowered his head down between her legs blowing cold air on her heat, before licking her completely.

"Ahhh. Mac please don't stop." cried Stella as she felt his tongue dive into her.

Mac placed his thumb on her clit. Pressing into it. Stella cried out, her head thrashing back and forth.

"Mac… oh God… don't stop… I'm… I'm cumming!" Stella cried out, arching off the bed, her bodies shaking from the pleasure that was released onto it.

Mac licked up all the lovely fluids that came out of her before raising himself back up to kiss her full on the lips. Both moaning into the kiss.

"Mac. Your pants. I want you now. Take them off." demanded Stella, trying to pull them off of him.

Mac stood up and removed his pants and boxers and then climbed back up onto her. Stella's eyes went wide as he saw the length and thickness that was Mac Taylor.

"Stella. It's okay I promise I won't hurt you." said Mac, reading the look in her eyes.

"I know Mac. I trust you."

Slowly and gently Mac pushed himself into Stella, resting his hands in her hair to keep her in place. Gently he pushed himself in all the way to the hilt. Stella drew a sharp breath in as she felt her walls stretch to fit his size.

"Mac it hurts!"

"I know Stella. It's alright just relax. Place your legs around me to open up more."

Stella did just that. She wrapped her legs around his back. Mac stayed perfectly still for a few minutes letting Stella get use to his size. Slowly he started to move in and out.

"Mac…" moaned Stella.

Mac kept moving in and out slowly increasing his speed. His thrusts became harder and faster and their breathing increased.

"Faster!!" screamed Stella.

"Stella… I'm going to cum. Please tell me your there to." grunted Mac.

"Yes! Oh yes. I'm there. Cum with me Mac!"

Mac's cock swelled before releasing his seed within Stella's womb. Her walls clenching down hard on Mac, letting him know that she was there with him. Both there worlds exploded before there eyes as the pleasure coursed threw them.

Once their bodies had stopped shaking Mac rolled of Stella onto his side pulling Stella with him, his cock still buried within her. After laying like that for a few minutes Mac went to pull out of her, but she held him there.

"Please Mac. Stay inside. I don't want this feeling to end."

"Stella. It will never end. I'll always be here with you." replied Mac, but kept himself buried deep within her body. He was in no hurry to escape the warmth of Stella.

Mac pulled the covers up over their bodies before snuggling in Stella close.

"I love you Stell."

"I love you too my marine." sighed Stella half asleep.

Mac laughed when she called him my marine, realizing she was dreaming.

Smiling he feel asleep with her in his arms just like he had always dreamed.

* * *

Reviews are more than welcome again!


	3. Sex in the office

Thanks again for the reviews! Here is chapter 3! Warning… there is more smut in this chapter! M rated! =]

* * *

Mac was the first to wake up in the morning. He looked down at Stella who was still wrapped in his arms, breathing deeply. Mac couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. He was so happy to have Stella in his arms and in his life. Always had he wondered what would it be like, but never had he imagined that it would come true.

Mac started to gently rub Stella's bare back lightly up and down, relishing in the felling on her soft, smooth skin. Stella moaned in her sleep. Mac laughed to himself. He kept rubbing her back lower till he reached her bum.

"Mmm Mac." Stella sighed into her sleep.

Mac couldn't help but become hard hearing Stella moan his name in her sleep. She looked so innocent on the outside, but he could only image what she was dreaming about as she moaned his name.

Gently he rolled her off his chest and onto her back on the bed. He rose himself above her to look at her sleeping form. Carefully, as not to wake her, Mac trailed his fingers down, across her stomach, placing kisses along her collarbone. He lowered his hands lower to trace the inside of her thighs.

In her sleep Stella wiggled and moaned, responding to Mac's touch.

Mac was amazed that even in her sleep she was responding to him. He needed more.

He placed kisses down her neck and onto her breast, gently sucking one while one of his hands stroked the other.

Stella rose off the bed, pressing herself closer to Mac's mouth and touch. Mac looked up to realize that she was still sleeping.

Mac kissed his way down her stomach, to the inside of her thighs. He traced one finger up her heat, feeling that she was soaked. Mac groaned.

"_Even in her sleep she turns me on." _thought Mac as he placed a kiss on her pussy.

He rose himself up above her again and positioned himself at her entrance. Mac leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, waking her, just as he pushed himself into her heat.

"Mac!" Stella cried, her body releasing its first orgasm.

"Morning beautiful." Mac kissed her on the lips again rocking himself within her.

"Ooo Mac." Stella moaned her body starting to build again.

Mac started to thrust harder, both lost in the sexual pleasure they were feeling.

"MAC!!!!!!" cried Stella as she orgasmed again.

"STELLA!!!!" Mac cried out right behind her.

Both their bodies shook, coming down from their climaxes.

Once they both regained their breath and their senses Mac leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning." Said Stella into the kiss.

Mac laughed. "Sorry about that Stella. You are just too damn hot for your own good… even while sleeping."

Stella laughed with him.

Once they were both dressed they headed to work.

"Hey Mac?" asked Stella as she rode next to him in the car, holding his hand.

"Yes Stell?"

"What are we going to tell the team? I mean yesterday they thought you killed me after I walked out and I told them that you were upset and that I didn't want to discuss it. But, now we are dating…" Stella looked at Mac to make sure that they were indeed a couple.

Mac nodded his head at her and smiled.

"What do you want to tell them?" asked Mac.

"I don't know. I mean it's going to be hard keeping it from them, but I think I want to. We just started our relationship and besides, it's going to be fun playing games with them." said Stella with an evil smirk on her face.

"Stella Bonasera you are naughty."

Mac pulled into the parking lot and got out. Stella got out and walked to her car.

"Stella? Where are you going? The lab is this way."

"Mac. I think that if I show up in the same clothes as yesterday the team is going to notice."

"Your driving home?"

"No of coarse not. I have a change of clothes in my car just in case."

Mac laughed and walked into the building to go to his office.

Stella changed in her car and then walked in to her office as well.

Stella was doing paperwork when she felt someone was watching her. Looking up she saw Lindsey standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lindsey what's up?"

"What's up with you and Mac?" Lindsey went and sat down across from Stella, picking up a case file to look at. The team had been wondering what was going on since Stella and Mac's fit yesterday and they all had nominated Lindsey to go ask Stella.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Stella. Yesterday he was screaming at you and demanding you get into his office. Now, I don't know what he said to you in there, but I have never seen him so livid before. Then when you walk out you were smiling and refused to tell any of us what he said. And today you two never said good morning to each other like always. You both just walked into your offices!" Lindsey was now frantic as she explained the team's feelings to Stella.

"_Shit. I never did say good morning to him when I walked in. I guess since I had just seen him I forgot." _thought Stella mentally yelling at herself.

"Listen Lindsey. Nothing happened. Yes, yesterday he was mad, but we talked and everything is okay now. I walked out smiling because everything had turned out okay. And this morning, I just forgot. I had a lot on my mind, as you can see, with all the paperwork and I'm guessing Mac has the same. Really. Everything is fine though." assured Stella hoping Lindsey bought it.

It seemed she did because she agreed with Stella and apologized for asking and then left to tell the team. Once Stella was sure they were all gone out on assignments she walked into Mac's office.

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" said Stella knocking on Mac's glass door.

Mac smiled and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey Stell. What's up?"

"Nothing. Everybody left on assignments. I think their on to us."

"What?"

"Well when I came in this morning Lindsey sat down and flat out asked me what was going on." Stella laughed. "She said that something was up because I didn't say good morning to you."

"They are too observant for their own good." laughed Mac.

"I know. I guess after my morning wake up call I forgot to say an actual good morning to you." Stella smirked.

"Mmm well maybe you can make that up to me." said Mac coming around to stand in front of Stella.

"Mac. Your office is all glass windows."

"You said everyone was gone."

"Mmm I guess I did." said Stella leaning in to kiss Mac. Mac deepened this kiss before pulling back. Even though no one was in right now he didn't want to push how much time they had before they would come back.

"Good morning." sighed Stella.

"Morning." Mac laughed. Stella walked back to her office to complete her assignments.

As she pulled up her computer screen she had an idea. She signed on to her email account and quickly wrote Mac an email.

_Mac,_

_I was just wondering if you'd like to do something tonight. Maybe go to the park. We could bring a blanket and have dinner there._

_Stella _

Back in Mac's office he noticed he had a new email. Opening it he realized it was from Stella. After reading it he smiled and typed a response.

_Stella,_

_Of coarse I would love to come with you. It sounds perfect. What do you need me to bring?_

_Signed, _

_Your Marine_

Stella was waiting for a reply and practically jumped with joy when he responded. She read it and was overjoyed that he had said yes. When she saw what he had signed it though, she gasped. She knew that in her dreams she always called Mac her Marine, but she hadn't realized that she had talked in her sleep.

_My Marine (I guess I talk in my sleep?),_

_Umm… well I was thinking that we could have subs, so I guess I just need you to bring a pasta salad or something along those lines. _

_Stella_

Mac chuckled when he read her reply.

_My Greek Goddess (yes you do… I love it.),_

_Okay sounds great. I'll pick you up around 7 then._

_Signed,_

_Your Marine_

Stella smiled.

_My Marine (did I admit anything else embarrassing in my sleep?),_

_I invited you and your picking me up? _

_Your Greek Goddess? (Aww thanks. But, I'm really not all that beautiful.)_

Mac chuckled and rolled his eyes.

_My Greek Goddess (no, but your moans and sighs are just as sexy when your asleep),_

_Yes, it's the polite think to do. And you are the most beautiful, sexiest, hot, drop dead gorgeous woman I have ever seen. So yes you are my Greek Goddess._

_Signed,_

_Your Marine. _

When Stella read the reply she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

_My Marine,_

_Your such a gentleman. Thank you Mac. No one has ever told me that. I mean Frankie told me I was sexy, but only when we were having sex. What you said means a lot to me. So thank you._

_As for the moaning. Well maybe if someone hadn't got a hard on from watching me sleep and decided to have sex with me, my dreams wouldn't have turned so naughty. *wink*_

_Your Greek Goddess_

When Mac read her reply he couldn't help but grow stiff. Just the mention of their morning sex had he ready to take her again.

Mac closed off of his computer and walked down the hall to Stella's office. She had her back turned towards him watching the computer screen.

Mac walked quietly up behind her. Quickly, he spun her chair around to face him and crushed his lips upon hers. Stella immediately responded to the kiss. She stood up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. When she did so she felt his stiff cock through his jeans. Stella smiled into the kiss.

Stella dropped one of her arms down, off his shoulder, to grab Mac through his jeans.

"Stella," Mac moaned deeply, pressing himself closer to her hand.

Stella laughed and gripped him harder making Mac thrust involuntarily into her hand.

"Stella. We can't do this here."

"I'm not the one who came into my office and attacked my lips and pressed you hard cock against me."

Mac grimaced. He knew she was right. He was the one who had started this. If anything happened it was his fault, but God damn it. Stella didn't need to tease him further by rubbing his cock through his jeans.

Suddenly he felt Stella's warm hand searching the inside of his jeans. She must have unbuttoned them without him knowing. He was about to say something when he felt her hand wrap around his shaft. All that came out instead was a groan.

That's when he heard Stella laugh.

All reasonable thinking gone now Mac grabbed Stella and through her onto her desk, papers and files flying everywhere. Stella yelped in surprise. Mac climbed up onto the desk with her and crashed his lips with hers. His tongue wasting no time to evade her mouth, searching every inch.

Mac quickly removed his pants and then removed hers. Stella couldn't think straight. Here they were on her desk, naked, ready to have sex with each other when anyone could walk by!

"Mac… stop… we can't… someone could see." Stella managed to pant out before Mac could thrust into her.

"Stell. I don't give a damn who sees us. I am going to make love to you right here on your desk, right now." replied Mac looking into her eyes.

Mac good see that Stella wanted this. She wanted him to please her on her desk, where anyone could see if they came back early from their assignments. He could tell that the excitement of being caught both thrilled her and terrified her.

Stella, looking back into Mac's eyes could see the same thing. The fierceness and determination, as well as the slight hesitation.

Both lost in their worlds pressed their bodies together, Mac's thick cock slipping into Stella's soaked pussy.

Mac starting pumping in and out of her a rapid pace.

"Oh… Oh God Mac! Mmmm sooo good! Ahh faster!" Cried Stella.

"Stell. Ooo I'm coming. Please say you are too!"

"Yes oh God…. MAC!!!!"

Both came at the same time. Quickly they got dressed and straightened themselves out. Then they picked up the papers and files that were pushed off her desk and reorganized them on her desk. Just when Stella had sat down to get working and Mac was about to leave Danny and Lindsey came through the door.

"Oh hey boss. Didn't know you were in here." said Danny startled.

"That's okay Danny. How was the case?" Mac nodded a hello to Lindsey.

"We found some key evidence and we wanted to talk to Stella about it." replied Lindsey.

"Sure. I'll be in my office." Mac headed out of Stella's office, back towards his own.

Lindsey and Danny looked at Stella and then shook their heads. Something was going on and they knew it… now just to figure out what that was.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update!

Thanks for the reviews. As always more are welcome! Let me know if you guys liked this chapter with the emails… I'm still not sure if I liked that idea. Let me know!

Love you all!!!!


	4. Picnic in the Park

Thanks again! Here is chapter 4!

* * *

Mac and Stella didn't get to see each other so the rest of the day. Both were extremely busy and were on different cases.

At 6:00 Stella left to go get ready for her date with Mac.

Mac left shortly after to get ready as well.

"Did Mac and Stella both leave?" asked Danny.

"Yeah." relied Lindsey looking at the elevator Mac had just took.

"Something is going on between those two. They never leave work this early." said Don joining the conversation.

They all nodded and went back to work.

* * *

Stella was frantically running around her apartment. Mac was going to be there any second to pick her up and she was only half dressed. She had on her sexy black lace underwear, black pants, and a matching black lace bra. However, she couldn't find the shirt she had panned to wear. The shirt was a beautiful green to match her eyes and had a plunging neck line.

Stella was ransacking her bedroom when she heard a knock at the door.

"Shit," muttered Stella under her breath. "_Oh well. The hell with it." _she thought.

Stella went a opened the door letting Mac in.

When Mac saw her he couldn't help but stare. She was wearing nothing but a sexy black lace bra. When he looked he felt himself become hard.

"Sorry Mac. I can't find the shirt I want to wear. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"S…Sure." Mac was desperately trying to hide his erection. He went and sat on the couch crossing his legs.

Stella stared at him for a few moments wondering what the hell was wrong with Mac and then it hit her. Her eyes traveled down to hi slower region and saw his hard cock straining against his jeans. She grinned and walked back into her bedroom.

Finally after a ransacking her entire room she managed to find the shirt. She put it on and looked in the mirror. "_Perfect."_ she thought. She then put a pair a simple heals on and grabbed the basket and blanket and walked back out to Mac.

Mac looked much more comfortable now and smiled when he saw her.

"Ready?" asked Mac standing up to help her carry the blanket.

"Yep. Sorry you had to wait."

"I didn't mind."

"I could see that." winked Stella walking out ahead of Mac, making sure to shake her bum more than necessary.

Mac groaned.

When they arrived at the park Mac picked a secluded section covered by trees and spread the blanket out. Stella sat the basket down in the middle before joining Mac on the blanket.

Stella sat in-between Mac's legs with Mac's arm draped around her shoulders. Stella got out two pieces of subs and handing one to Mac over her head.

They both ate in silence, perfectly comfortable in each other's embrace.

Once they had finished their subs and the delicious pasta salad Mac had made, they both laid down on the blanket wrapped in each others arms.

"That was delicious Mac. I would have never guessed you for a cook."

"Haha. It kinda came form having to feed myself and eat of own cooking." Laughed Mac.

"Ha. I guess so."

"Stella…" whispered Mac before gently rolling her onto her back and pressing his lips softly against hers.

"Mmm Mac." Stella purred into the kiss.

The kiss was soft and passionate, neither feeling the need to rush it.

"Mac take me. Take me right here on the blanket, secluded by the trees. I need to feel you. Love me Mac." pleaded Stella gripping his back.

Mac couldn't say no to her even if he had wanted to.

Slowly, as to tease her, Mac removed her heels, shirt, and pants, leaving her in her black lace assemble.

"So gorgeous. So giving. Always you tease me with your body Stella."

Mac removed his shoes, t-shirt, and pants as well before covering her body with his. His lips now attacking hers, the kiss hard and wanting.

Mac trailed kisses down her neck and down to her breasts. He bit down on her nipple through her bra causing Stella to gasp. Mac reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Her slid it down her body before setting it aside. He kissed each breast before suckling them with greed.

Mac kissed his way down her stomach until he reached to panties. Breathing in deep, Mac could smell her want.

"Always are you wet for me. Begging me to take you without words. We've only been together for 2 days and already your body craves mine."

"No Mac. Your wrong. We haven't been together for only 2 days. We've been together for 10 years. For 10 years my body has craved yours. I've been begging for 10 years Mac."

Mac couldn't suppress the groan that came out of his throat. She was right. They had wanted each other for years.

Mac suddenly clamped down on her soaked pussy through her panties. Stella cried out and bucked into Mac's mouth. Mac dragged her panties down her long, tanned legs with his teeth.

Then, once they were removed, he licked his way up her legs till his reached her pussy once again. Mac ran his tongue up between her folds. Taking two fingers he separated them into a V. His tongue invading her warmth.

Stella cried out again as she felt his warm tongue invade her. His thumb now taking up the same speed on her clit as his tongue.

Stella was lost in his passion. His every touch and caress filled her senses. She couldn't think of anything else, but what his touch was doing to her body.

Mac felt Stella's walls clench around his tongue before he felt the flood of juices poor onto his tongue and into his mouth. He drank every last drop.

Mac then raised himself back above Stella. Looking into her eyes he could tell she was almost sensually drained. He removed the rest of his clothing before slipping into Stella.

"Mmm Stella. So tight."

Mac started pumping in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt Stella. His thick cock stretching her, trying to fit his size.

After a while Mac started going faster, flipping them around so Stella could take the lead. Stella rocked and bounced up and down on Mac's shaft. Mac watching from below watched he hair sway with her hips and her full luscious breasts bounce up and down, captivating Mac. He reached up and cupped her breasts squeezing them both lightly.

"Oh Mac. Uhhh."

Stella rocked harder and faster both moaning in insanity. Both forgetting they were in the middle of a park only hidden by trees.

Both rocking harder, they cried out as their organisms.

They stayed pressed together, Mac still fully inside Stella until they heard voices. Children were starting to wonder into the area Stella and Mac were in, naked, with Mac's cock still buried deep within Stella.

Stella and Mac looked at each other before quickly jumping off each other and frantically pulling their clothes back on. Both pulling clothes on trying to beat the fast approaching children.

Just then the children broke through the clearing and looked at Stella and Mac. They all started laughing.

Stella had on her underwear, which she thinks she put on backwards, Mac's pants, her bra, and her shirt, which she knew for a fact that was backwards. Mac had on his boxers, which were inside out, Stella's pants, which were WAY too tight, and his t-shirt, which was inside out and backwards.

The children laughed before walking away.

Stella then turned towards Mac and Mac turned towards Stella before both erupting into laughter.

"Mac… you… my pants!" Stella was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

After they had stopped laughing they changed back and righted themselves and then walked back towards the car, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I love to have reviews! =]


	5. Falling Asleep Together

Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys rock!!!!

* * *

When Stella and Mac reached the car Mac opened the door for her before walking around the car to get into the drivers seat. Once in the car Mac re laced his hand with hers. As Mac pulled out of the parking lot he stole a glace at Stella and smiled. As long as she was in his life he was complete.

"Stella?"

"Yes my Marine." smirked Stella.

Mac laughed. "Would you like to stay at my house tonight?… I'll make coffee."

"Haha. Of coarse I would love too. Do you want to stop at my house now or in the morning?"

"In the morning. It's getting late. You can wear one of my t-shirts to bed if you'd like."

Stella had to stop the moan that almost escaped past her lips.

"Sounds great Mac."

When they arrived at Mac's apartment Mac got out of the car and walked around to open Stella's door.

"Such a gentlemen."

Mac smiled and laced his fingers with hers. They walked together up to his room smiling. Mac opened the door and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Stella went and sat on the couch turning on a random TV show. A few minutes later Mac joined her with the coffee.

Handing one cup to her and sat down next to her on the couch. Both looked at the TV although neither of them really paying attention. They both were thinking about what had just happened in the park and both had huge grins plastered on their faces.

"_Did I just have sex with Mac Taylor in the park?" _

"_I just had sex with Stella Bonasera, the women who drives me nuts, who I have always longed for, in the park!"_

"_It was so good. I love him with all my heart. Never would I have thought this could happen. I don't think I've ever been this happy my whole life."_

"_Her office yesterday and the park today! Stella is going to be the death of me! But, I love her anyways. I always will."_

Stella and Mac looked over at each other and blushed. The smiled at one another before turning their heads back towards the TV.

Stella finished her coffee and sit it on the table in front of her. She waited until Mac set his cup down too and then laid down on his lap. She rested her head in his lap while the rest of her body spread out across the couch.

Mac looked down at her and felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He placed his lips gently on hers to give her a quick kiss. Stella beamed up at him before turning her attention back to the TV.

Mac started to comb his fingers softly through her hair. His touch so soft Stella sighed in contentment.

Mac continued to do this and once the program on the TV was over he looked down at Stella. She had fallen asleep and was now quietly snoring.

Mac laughed and carefully picked up her into his arms. Mac carried her over to his bed and laid her down on it, being carefully not to wake her.

Mac removed her pants, shirt, and bra before slipping on of his t-shirts over her head. He couldn't help but groan. His shirt on her must have been the most sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Smoothly, Mac placed Stella under the covers. He then walked out of the room to make sure that the coffee pot was off and that the front door was locked. He then walked back into his room, stripping himself of his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers and then slipping into bed next to Stella.

He wrapped his arms around her, spooning her. Stella, feeling Mac's warmth in her sleep pressed herself firmly against him.

Mac pulled the covers up over both of them.

"Good night my Greek Goddess." whispered Mac into her ear before falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry it's just a quick chapter! I promise I'm writing the next chapter now!


	6. Punished!

Once again thanks for the reviews! This chapter is defiantly rated M for sex. And this is probably totally out of Mac's character (sorry Gary) but I couldn't help myself. =]

* * *

When Stella woke up in the morning it took a moment to remember where she was. She looked around the room and then felt the arms wrapped around her body. Mac. She smiled when she remember that she had spent the night with him. Looking down at her body she realized that she was wearing Mac's shirt.

"_I don't remember changing… heck I don't even remember falling asleep." _Stella thought back to last night. _"I laid down on Mac's lap and was watching that TV show. But I don't remember anything after that. I must have fallen asleep." _

Stella smiled realizing that Mac had carried her to bed and changed her into his t-shirt so that was would be comfortable. She grabbed the collar of his shirt that was on her and smelled it. It smelled like Mac's cologne. "Mmm." She moaned out loud.

Mac shifted in his sleep, pulling Stella even closer to his body. His arms now locked tight around her waist. Her t-shirt had ridden up and his hands were across her bare stomach.

That's when she felt it. Something hard poking her back. Moving her bum to rub against it, trying to figure out what it was, she heard Mac moan. Giggling she realized that the hard thing poking her back was Mac's cock.

Smirking, she rubbed her bum against it harder this time. Mac moaned and gripped her hips tighter. Stella slid her hand behind her and down his waist. She gripped his cock and stroked it. Mac gasped and bucked into her hand. Stella laughed. He made fun of her for getting turned on in her sleep and he was doing the same thing.

Stella turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. His hands now locked around her back and her hands now resting on his chest, she cautiously removed her panties and his boxers. She left his t-shirt on, loving the smell of it.

Gently she placed herself on his cock.

Mac, feeling Stella place herself on his cock woke up. The sight was almost too much for him. She was straddling his lap, with his cock buried deep within her, wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

Groaning he felt her start to rock against him. He saw that her eyes were closed and she didn't notice that Mac had woken up.

Grinning he looked over at the night stand next to the bed. His handcuffs were sitting right there.

"_Oh if she wants to play this game, we can play." _

As quickly as Mac could he flipped Stella over, grabbed his handcuffs, and handcuffed Stella to the bed.

Stella gasped as she felt him flip her, not realizing he had woken up. When she felt the handcuffs lock around her wrists though, she was utterly floored. Looking up she saw Mac grinning devilishly down at her.

"Morning Mac… umm… I was just…"

"Just what? Having sex with a sleeping man?"

"Hey you did it to me!"

"No. I woke you up before I slipped into you. You had no intentions of waking me up did you?"

It was true. Stella hadn't planned on waking him up. She thought it would be erotic to have sex with him while he was sleeping and then funny after she woke him up … she wasn't about to tell Mac that though.

"No I was going to just…"

"When? After you came?"

Stella blushed. She was embarrassed that Mac had caught her and was now calling her out on it. She turned her head away, into the pillows.

"Stell." Mac lowered himself down on her and gently lifted her chin up to face him. "Stell. I'm not mad. In fact waking up to you riding my cock was hot. Don't be embarrassed." Mac then lowered his mouth to Stella's.

Stella immediately started to kiss Mac back, both of them tasting each other. Stella bucked off the bed when he pinched her boobs through the t-shirt. Slowly he moved down her body and pushed the shirt up so that he could suckle her full, round breasts.

Mac then raised himself up over he again and grinned at her.

"Now I think you deserve a punishment."

Stella's eyes went wide as Mac slowly trailed his fingertips down her stomach barely touching her. He spread her legs wide and then bound her ankles to the bed with two of his ties that he had grabbed from the closet.

Mac came up to rest in between Stella's legs and blow cold air on her soaked pussy.

"Mac!!" Stella shuddered from the air.

"Shh Stella. You are being punished right now."

"Mac please. I can't take this. Please." She sounded like she was in tears.

Mac, coming up to look at her face again, realized that in fact she was crying.

"Stell. What's wrong?"

"Mac. I don't like this. I feel so open and exposed."

"Stell. Look at me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of coarse. You know I do."

"Then relax. I promise I won't do anything to harm you. Okay?"

Stella looked him directly in the eyes. She could tell that he meant every single word he had said.

"Okay."

"If at any time though you don't like it or you want me to stop tell me."

"I trust you."

"Good."

Mac then kissed her on the mouth before returning to his spot between her legs. With fingertip caresses he brushed her folds. Stella cried out.

"Stella. I believe I told you to be quiet."

Stella grinned. "Yes my Marine, my master."

"That's a good girl."

Torturously slow Mac inserted two of his fingers into Stella's heated core. Stella withered and flailed, trying to get out of her bounds. Mac started pumping in and out of Stella at an unbearably slow speed. Stella moaned.

Mac thrust another finger inside of her and pushed in hard, his fingers lost deep within Stella. Stella gasped. "I told you to be quiet my Greek sex driven goddess."

Stella was ready to pass out. Mac's rough fingers deep within her pussy, his harsh commands, the binds binding her to the bed, were all too much.

Mac knew he was driving Stella crazy and loved it. Watching her wither and buck off the bed was extremely sexy. Slowly he started to pump in and out again. His fingers pushing all the way in before coming all the way out, to be pushed all the way to the hilt again.

Stella was trying her hardest to be quiet, she really was, but Mac was driving her nuts! When Mac increased his speed Stella couldn't help it. She cried out his name.

"That's it! Since you can't be quiet I'm going to have to spank you."

Stella's eyes almost popped out of her head. "_He isn't really going to spank me, right?"_

Mac untied her feet and then came up to release the handcuffs.

"Don't move." Mac demanded after he release the handcuffs.

Stella didn't dare move. She just watched as Mac got off the bed and went into the bathroom. He returned hiding something behind his back.

"Flip over." Mac instructed fiercely.

Stella gradually started to flip over onto her stomach. Mac thought that her pace was just a little too slow and garb her hips and flipped her over roughly. Stella gasped in surprise and went to turn to look at Mac.

"I said don't move!" barked Mac.

Stella was so turned on. She knew it was weird that Mac yelling at her, controlling her, could turn her on, but it did. Normally in bed if she wanted anything she was the one in control. Never had see been so controlled before, it thrilled her.

Mac sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Stella onto his lap, her bum facing him. Tenderly Mac rubbed her bum.

"Such a nice, soft, tan butt. It really is the sexiest I have ever seen. It's a shame that I'm going to have to spank it."

Stella's head whipped around to look at him. _"He's really going to do it!"_

Not wanting Mac to win this game Stella purred out, "I'm sorry my marine, my master. Please don't spank me. There has to be some other way I can repay you."

Stella felt Mac's cock jump against her lower stomach and she thought that maybe Mac would agree, but his next words killed any chance of her escaping.

"I'm sorry love. But you disobeyed my orders more than twice now. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I promise. I'll be good. Please don't spank me."

"Sorry, but this is the only way to punish a bad girl like you."

Mac picked up her paddle brush he had brought out from the bathroom. Stella took one look at the brush and immediately tried to get out of Mac's grip. She kicked and thrashed about, but to no avail, Mac had her in a tight grip that she could not escape.

"Are you trying to escape your punishment?"

"No my marine, my master I would never even think of it."

"Then what do you call what you just attempted?"

"I'm sorry my marine, my master I just…"

"No more excuses! It's time for you to be punished."

Mac raised his hand over his head and brought the back of the brush down hard on Stella's bum. It made a loud crack as it hit her ass.

"Ahh!!" Stella cried out, once again trying to escape his hold.

Mac raised his hand up again and brought it down hard. Mac could fill Stella's juices flowing onto his leg. He smirked. She was loving this just as much as he was.

Mac brought the brush down on her ass again and then gently rubbed her bum with the brush, soothing her. Then he raised his hand one more time and brought it down hard.

_Crack!_ Stella cried out as the brush punished her.

Mac dropped the brush down onto the bed and then caressed his hand over her bum while holding her still with his other. Stella moaned. Mac knew she was more than ready to be taken.

Mac flipped her onto the bed on her back. He climbed on top of her and then roughly thrusted into Stella's soaked, wet pussy.

"Ooo my marine, my master, please harder!"

"As you wish my sexy Greek goddess."

Mac drove his cock into Stella as fast as he could go, pumping in and out hard.

"My marine, my master, please can I come? Please are you there too?"

"Yes my Greek goddess! Yes come. Come now!"

Both of their worlds shattered as their most intense organism hit yet. Both shook in each others arms.

After a few minutes Mac rolled off Stella. Their bodies sweaty and sticky.

"I think that I might have to punish you more often."

"I'll be waiting my marine, my master."

Both of them laughed and Mac helped Stella stand up.

"I think we should probably take a shower before we head to work." said Mac.

"Yeah I think that would be best."

They both got into the shower together and once they were done Mac changed into his clothes and Stella put back on Mac's t-shirt and her pants from yesterday before they headed over to her house so she could change.

"I think I like mornings with you." Concluded Stella as they got into the car.

"I like them too Stell." He told her smiling.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Mac spoke again.

"Stell? Would you like to move in with me?"

Stella looked at Mac. "Really?"

Mac shook his head yes.

"Oh Mac! I would love too!"

When they stopped at a red light Mac leaned over and kissed Stella. "We can start today after work if you'd like."

"I'll order pizza and buy some beer." Stella replied giving him another kiss.

Suddenly they heard car horns beeping at them and they realized the light had turned green.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled one of the drivers.

"WE JUST DID!" Mac hollered back.

Stella and Mac laughed the entire way back to her apartment.

* * *

I just thought that this would be a cute way to end such a naughty chapter! haha. Hope you guys like it and I promise to update soon! Reviews always welcome!


	7. His TShirt

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad most of you guys liked the punishment! As promised here is chapter 7!

* * *

When Stella and Mac arrived back at her apartment Stella walked in to get changed, leaving Mac in the car to wait.

Stella unlocked the door and walked into her bedroom. She gasped when she saw the mess. She knew that yesterday in her rampage to find her green shirt she had tossed a few things onto the floor, but looking at it now it covered her entire floor.

"_Well it will be in boxes by tonight." _Stella thought as she walked across her floor picking up and pair of sexy lingerie, black pants, and went to pick up a orange shirt, but decided not to. She grinned mischievously as she pulled on her clothes and put on Mac's t-shirt. She tucked in into her pants so that it didn't seem as long and then put her coat on overtop of it.

Stella walked out of her apartment and locked the door. Walking back to the car she smirked. She couldn't wait for Mac to see her outfit.

Sliding into the front seat she buckled herself in.

"Ready." Stella pronounced.

Mac's eyes racked up her body. Staring at her feet he noticed that she had black heals on and working his way up her saw her black pants and then her long coat and looking at her shirt he realized it wasn't really her shirt. It was his! His mouth dropped open slightly. She looked so hot in his shirt and she was going to wear it to the office!

"Stella. I thought you wanted to keep this a secret?"

"I do, but with my moving in it's going to be harder. And besides they have no proof that this is your t-shirt." smirked Stella taking a deep breath in, smelling his cologne.

Mac smirked and pulled into the parking lot. They were the first ones there so no one would notice that they had driven in together.

They walked hand in hand up to the lab. During the elevator ride they kissed passionately before reaching his office. Stella glanced at the clock. They were 10 minutes early and no one would be there during that time.

Mac had walked over to his desk and had sat down, flipping through some folders. Stella grinned wickedly.

Sauntering over to Mac she pushed his car back from his desk. Mac looked up at her, cocking one eyebrow at her.

"What are you up to Stell?"

Stella didn't answer him, but slowly slid herself into his lap, straddling him.

"Stell. People are going to see us… my office is all glass."

"We have 10 minutes. Relax."

Stella delicately placed her mouth onto his lips and kissed him. The kiss was quick and soft and full of love. They looked into each others eyes, both full of tenderness, love, passion, lust, and happiness.

Mac rolled his chair forward so that Stella was trapped between his body and the table. His strong, muscular arms wrapping around her small, delicate waist. He kissed her lightly placed his lips onto hers kissing her again with love.

His lips traveled down her neck and sucked gently on the muscle there. Stella purred quietly. Mac tenderly bit the muscle and then his tongue came out to sooth the bite mark.

"Oh Mac." Stella moaned out.

Mac came back up and kissed her passionately. Their tongues dancing inside their mouths, nether trying to gain control, just enjoying the kiss.

"Stell. I think you should probably head to your office. People are going to be here soon." Mac whispered into her curly hair when they broke apart.

"I know. I just don't want to move." Stella whispered back into his ear, both of them hugging each other. "I love being in your arms. It's so comfortable."

"I know love. I know. I love the feeling too, full of love and cherishment."

Stella sighed and kissed him once more quickly on the lips and then stood up off his lap.

"I guess I'll see you during lunch then." Smiled Stella, moving slowly towards the door.

"Or on a case." Smiled Mac.

"Love you my marine."

"Love you my Greek Goddess."

* * *

Okay I know it's a quick chapter. I promise the next chapter is coming soon!


	8. Making Love

Okay more smut in this chapter! Hope you guys love it! M rated.

* * *

Two hours later Stella sat in her office shifting through unsolved case files. She was so bored and she missed Mac. She hadn't seen him at all since this morning and although that was only 2 hours ago she was dying a kiss.

Stella waited one more hour before she stood up. "_I can't take this! I'm bored, I'm getting absolutely no where on this case, and I miss Mac!!"_ Stella shouted inside her head.

Storming out of her office she walked down into the break room where Lindsey, Danny, and Don were talking.

"Hey Stella. You look mad." Stated Danny, patting the seat next to him.

Stella grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to where they were seating.

"I am. I'm working on unsolved cases and getting nowhere!"

"I know how that feels." replied Lindsey.

"Ugh. It's so frustrating!" Grunted Stella laying her head on the table.

"Hey. Don't worry about it Stella. It will come to you. Besides it's a slow day so you can afford to take a break." grinned Don as Stella lifted her head up to smile at him.

"I guess so. I'm just getting so bored." Stella replied taking a sip out of her coffee.

They all smiled at her and then Lindsey noticed something.

"Stella? Are you where Mac's shirt?"

Stella instantly became nervous, but didn't let Lindsey or the two guys sitting next to her know.

"What? Oh yeah." replied Stella shaking her head. "I spilled coffee on myself this morning when I first got here and didn't have another shirt. Mac let me burrow his." Stella prayed that they believed her.

"It's way too big on you." replied Don.

"I know normally Stella's shirts are too small and revealing." mocked Danny laughing.

Both Stella and Lindsey gasped and hit him on the chest.

"Well I think Stella looks gorgeous." Said Mac walking into the room. He had been coming to get a cup of coffee and had overheard their conversation.

Stella tried not to blush as Mac sat down next to her. The other three just looked at them.

"Your only saying that because I look like you now." laughed Stella, trying to cover up the fact that she loved it when Mac told her compliments.

Mac laughed as well as the others. They seemed to have gotten over their shock and continued to talk happily.

Once they all drank their coffee Lindsey and Danny got up to go back to the lab and finish their case. Mac sent Don home since their really was nothing to do here today, with it being so slow.

"Thank you Mac." whispered Stella as they walked down the hall together.

"Your welcome Stell. You know I meant it right?"

"Of coarse." Stella smiled.

"How's your cases going?" asked Mac, louder now so no one suspected anything.

"Ugh. Just thinking about them is giving me a headache." Stella groaned.

Mac chuckled. "Take a break then and come help me."

"I just took a break."

"Well take another one I need help." stated Mac walking her into his office.

"Okay." said Stella secretly glad that she got to spend some time with Mac.

She took a seat on the couch in his office and picked up a folder. Mac sat down next to her and picked up another one. Both of them working silently, just glad to be in one another's presents.

Back in the lab Lindsey and Danny snuck down to the locker room. Opening Stella's locked quietly they looked inside of it.

"There is no shirt in here." stated Danny.

"If her story was true she would have put her coffee stained shirt, the one she claims to have worn in today, and hung it in her locker." Lindsey said. "She's lying. Stella wore Mac's shirt into work today."

Danny and Lindsey both smirked at each other and went back up to the lab.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Lindsey.

"Oh I have an idea." sneered Danny.

At the end of the day Danny and Lindsey walked into Mac's office. Stella had gone back to hers to continue working on her cases.

"We are heading out now Mac." said Lindsey.

"Okay. Have a nice night you two."

"You as well Mac." said Danny.

They both walked into the elevator. Mac watched as it descended and then emailed Stella.

_They left. Come into my office._

Stella grinned wildly when she saw the message. Quickly walking down the hall she came into Mac's office. She smiled when she saw Mac sitting in his chair like he had been this morning, waiting for her.

Stella walked over and returned her spot on his lap like she had done early that morning.

Nether of them realizing that Danny and Lindsey had taken the stairs back up to the lab and was secretly watching them.

"I knew it!" whispered Lindsey.

"They are busted!" whispered Danny back. They both high-fived each other and continued to watch.

"I missed you." moaned Mac into the kiss.

"I missed you too. I have been dying to kiss you the entire day." said Stella pulling away to let Mac ravish her neck again.

Mac bit down on her muscle her was so fascinated by and kissed it.

"Mmm." moaned Stella.

Mac grinned and slowly raised Stella's arms above her head to remove his shirt from her body.

Danny and Lindsey's eyes went wide and their mouths popped open. They were going to have sex in his office and they were watching!

"Danny. We should go." whispered Lindsey pulling on his arm. She had wanted to see if they were together, but she had some respect and this was not something Mac and Stella wanted anyone to see.

"But it's just getting good!" complained Danny.

"Danny. Let's go!" whispered Lindsey harshly.

"Okay, but I'm so teasing them tomorrow."

Lindsey rolled her eyes and they walked back down the stairs.

"Oh Mac!" Stella cried out as Mac latched onto her left breast and sucked it with greed. Her bra was already thrown to the floor. "Uhhh. So good." Mac's mouth trailed over to the other breast while still pinching her left one.

Mac picked Stella up and sat her down on his desk. His hands trailed down her thighs and down her legs. He unhurriedly removed her high heels and sat them down neatly on the floor. Tenderly he took one of her feet and massaged it with his hands. He massaged her heel, the arch in her foot, and her toes. Mac placed one light, warm kiss on her foot and then picked up the next one.

Stella's head was thrown back in pure bliss as Mac lovingly massaged her achy feet. She loved wearing heals, it made her feel more powerful, but it was hell on her feet. Mac's hands compassionately massaging her feet felt like pure heaven.

His hands trailed all the muscles in her foot and gently rubbed them, soothing them. Once he was done with that foot his kissed it lightly as well and then stood up. Mac reached and watched Stella as he undid her pants and slowly guided them off her legs.

Then Mac guided her panties off her as well. Stella sat there, on his desk, completely naked.

Mac's fingertips traveled up Stella's legs and to her hips. He drew patterns on her hips with his thumbs.

"Mac." Stella sighed. Her body was completely relaxed.

Mac lowered his forehead to hers. He rubbed his nose against hers and then tenderly placed a kiss on her soft lips. Mac then stood back and removed his clothes so he stood in front of her naked as well.

Mac picked Stella up with care and carried her over to the couch in his office. Laying down on it, Mac placed Stella onto of him. Stella sat up and glided Mac's thick, hard cock into her slick core.

Stella stilled her hips and pushed down slowly until all of Mac was deep inside her, pushing all the way to her womb. She stayed still, letting her walls adjust to his size and thickness before moving herself up and down softly on his cock. The pace slow and delicate.

Stella's body rocked quietly above him, the only sounds heard were their purrs and moans.

Stella increased the speed a tiny bit, still keeping it slow. Mac and Stella both lost in their own world of pure bliss and love.

Mac tenderly flipped them giving Stella a break. He kept the same pace as Stella as he rocked and pushed into her.

Their climaxes building nether rushed the pace.

"Mac. Mmm. Don't stop. I going to come. Please come with me. Poor your seed into me!"

"I will Stell. I'll come with you, I'm going to. My seed is going to shoot into your womb so far we might conceive a child!"

Their worlds separated from reality as their climaxes claimed them. Stella's body shaking below Mac's. Mac carefully pulled out of Stella and pulled her into his arms. He rolled back over so that she was resting against his chest.

"Mac." Stella whispered still content from their passionate love making.

"Yes Stell." Mac whispered back never wanting to let go of Stella. To happy to move.

"Did you mean it?" Stella whispered nuzzeling her head into his chest.

"About having a child?" He whispered back kissing the top of her head. "Yes. I would love to have a child with you."

Stella's tears fell onto his chest. Her heart was so happy and full of joy she thought it was going to burst.

Stella looked up at Mac.

"Stella Bonasera you have become my life, my world, my earth, my everything. And a child would only make me that more happy."

"Mac." She cried and Mac pulled her back to his chest, his strong arms wrapped around her back protecting her. "I love you Mac. I would love to have your child."

Mac rocked her gently trying to soothe her tears.

They stayed that way for a while until Mac said that if they wanted her packed and moved in that they probably should get moving. Stella agreed and they slowly, unhurriedly got dressed and left. Stella drove her car to her place and Mac followed in his.

Stella watched Mac in the review mirror all the way to her apartment.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Reviews please! =]


	9. Making Fun of MAc and Stella

Sorry for the wait! I kept changing this chapter! But at long last here is chapter 9!

* * *

Stella and Mac pulled into her driveway and went up to her apartment. They worked until 3 in the morning before they decided to call it quits.

They had packed all of her living room and dining room accessories into boxes. Her kitchen was empty for the most part and her bathroom was cleared of all her belongings. The bedroom, that had been covered in clothes, now only occupied her bed.

Mac and Stella climbed into her bed next to each other and Mac pulled Stella in close. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Thank you Mac." Whispered Stella.

"For what?" Mac murmured into her ear, his breath causing her shivers.

Stella turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. "For loving me. For caring for me and wanting to keep me safe. For letting me move in with you and wanting to have a kid in the future. Mac, I'm thanking you for everything and more." Stella smiled at him, caressing her fingers over his cheek.

"Stella, you don't need to thank me. I love doing all those things for you and it's not hard. Loving you is one of the most easy, natural things to do. Stella, you are my life now and if anything I should be thanking you." Mac kissed Stella lightly on the forehead.

"I love you Mac." said Stella crying.

"I love you too Stella." said Mac. He knew deep down in his heart that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of is life with her… and that's what he planned to do.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" asked Danny in excitement. He couldn't wait to tease Stella and Mac. He had planned things out in his head all night long.

"Not yet, but any minute they should be." replied Lindsey equally excited.

Just then Mac and Stella walked in together.

"Hey Mac. Hey Stella." said Danny stepping in front of them.

"Hey Danny. Hey Lindsey." replied Mac and Stella, giving them both a good morning.

Danny and Lindsey both laughed and walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Mac.

"Who knows, it's Danny and Lindsey that should say it all." replied Stella laughing and shaking her head.

They both walked into his office and froze. Posted on his back wall was a picture and a sign.

Stella gasped and Mac ran over, behind his desk and ripped them both down. The picture was of Stella and Mac last night. Stella was straddling his lap and was shirtless and Mac and her were in a serious lip lock.

Stella went and stood next to Mac, reading the note over his shoulder.

_"You know if your going to lie, you might as well make it realistic… there was no coffee stained shirt in your locker."_

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Mac his temper rising.

"Shit. I told Lindsey, Danny, and Don that I was wearing your shirt yesterday because I spilled coffee on mine. Someone must have looked in my locker to see if I was telling the truth." Stella shook her head. She couldn't believe she had screwed up.

"I'm going to murder Danny and Lindsey." Stated Mac grabbing the note and picture and taking to storm out of his office.

"How do you know it was them though?" asked Stella. And then it hit her. That's why they were laughing at us. "They must have known something was up and then came back after we thought they were gone and taken a picture of us." concluded Stella out loud.

"Yep. And I'm going to kill them." said Mac furious.

"Oh let me help you with that." said Stella, both storming out of his office in search of Lindsey and Danny.

"DANNY! LINDSEY!" Mac and Stella shouted, their voices echoing throughout the lab.

Danny and Lindsey both looked at each other, grinning, when they heard. Step 1 was complete.

Quickly running to the locker room Danny through Lindsey one of his extra t-shirts. Lindsey took her other shirt off and put his on. Diligently Lindsey tucked the shirt in and fixed her jacket. Then they ran back upstairs to the lab. Stella and Mac were just walking in.

"DANNY AND LINDSEY IN MY OFFICE NOW!" shouted Mac, pointing them out of the lab to his office.

Danny and Lindsey quickly ran into his office and sat down on the couch. Stella and Mac followed behind and glared at them.

Suddenly Stella gasped. She saw that Lindsey had changed shirts and was now wearing Danny's. Stella looked at Mac and saw that he too and noticed.

"You think this is funny?" asked Mac in a weirdly, eerie, calm voice.

Danny and Lindsey looked at each other before replying at the same time. "Yep." They had huge smiled on their faces.

Mac through the picture and note at them. "You think it's funny to watch people having a romantic moment that wasn't meant for anyone except those two people?" Mac's voice was raising, but it was still staying way too calm. It was creeping Danny and Lindsey out.

"Umm, yes?" Gulped Danny replying for both of them.

"Who's shirt is that Lindsey?" asked Stella staring at her.

"D..Danny's."

"Why are you wearing his shirt?"

"I.. I.. umm…"

"So you also find it funny to mock people?" asked Stella her voice an eerie calm as well.

Danny and Lindsey looked at each other. "Look you guys we didn't mean to upset you we just…"

But Mac cut them off. "You didn't mean to upset us? Don't lie you guys. You knew what you were doing and wanted to get us mad." Mac's voice raised.

"Okay we did were sorry, but you didn't need to keep it a secret." Protested Lindsey.

"Oh so now your telling us how we should run our relationship?" asked Stella, cocking her head as if to look amused.

"No.. we just.." they stammered.

"If I remember correctly you guys kept your relationship a secret for a while." Snipped Stella. "We didn't want anybody to know because it's only just started."

"You guys have ruined that though.. Although I guess I have to thank you because now I can do this." Mac said as he grabbed Stella and pulled her in for a hard kiss on the lips. Stella played along and kissed Mac back, her arms coming to wrap around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss went deeper before Mac pulled away.

Danny and Lindsey looked very uncomfortable.

"What's the matter? You watched us last night without any problem. You find this funny remember?" snipped Mac before plunging his mouth back to Stella's. Stella's head was spinning, Mac always tasted so good. She kissed him back in fevered passion. She was so turned on and knowing that Danny and Lindsey were watching made her even more wet.

Mac pulled away again and glared at Danny and Lindsey. "If you EVER do something like that again I will have you suspended. What Stella and I do is none of your business." bellowed Mac.

"We're.. sss ..sorry… we didn't…. sorry." stammered Danny and Lindsey.

"Go back to work." Mac said turning away from them and pulling Stella with him. Danny and Lindsey practically ran out of Mac's office and went back to the lab, Lindsey stripping Danny's shirt off to put her own on. One thing was certain though… they were never going to do that again.

Back in Mac's office Mac and Stella were laughing.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" laughed Stella in tears.

"It was priceless. We should have taken their pictures." laughed Mac with her.

"Oh my God. When we kissed me I thought their jaws were going to drop off and hit the floor." Stella was in hysterias laughing so hard.

Mac and Stella both double over and fell to the floor laughing their asses off. Don happened to walk by and asked them what the hell was going on.

Stella and Mac looked at his face which was full of confusion and started laughing all over again. Leaning against each other they laughed until they cried. Don giving them another strange look shook his head and walked away. _"Obviously an inside joke."_ thought Don.

Once Mac and Stella had collected themselves Mac called a meeting.

Don, Sheldon, and Adam sat on one side of the long table. Danny and Lindsey sat on the other side keeping their gazes away from Mac and Stella. Stella went and sat at the head of the table and Mac stood behind her.

"First off. Good Morning." greeted Mac to Don, Sheldon, and Adam. Mac looked at Danny and Lindsey who still looked scared out of their minds and grinned down at Stella who was grinning up and him.

"I just wanted to let you guys all know something since it will probably become obvious and because some people had to go and spy and figure it out on their own." added Mac looking directly at Danny and Lindsey. They both blushed and looked at their laps.

Don, Sheldon, and Adam looked at them confused and them back and Stella and Mac.

Mac looked down at Stella, she nodded her head yes. "Just say it Mac."

Mac smiled and looked back up at the team. "Stella and I are now dating."

Adam, Sheldon, and Don's jaws dropped. Stella laughed.

"What you guys there's more." She laughed and watched as Danny and Lindsey's heads shot up with confused looks on their faces.

"Stell, you can tell them." said Mac giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"I'm moving in with Mac. We packed most of the things last night and I'll be moving the stuff in tonight." beamed Stella she stood up next to Mac. He wrapped his arm around her waist and bent down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

The entire team, including Danny and Lindsey awed and told them congratulations.

After the rest had left Danny and Lindsey apologized once more and then went back to work.

"Just you and me again." smirked Mac leading her back to his office.

"Mmm I know." purred Stella.

They both sat down on his couch close to each other.

"You know." started Mac. "I think that maybe you should move your office in with mine too."

"What?" asked Stella looking up at him. "Sinclair is already going to have a fit once he finds out we're dating. I think if I moved my office in with yours he would shit his pants." laughed Stella.

"Oh who cares about him. I don't like not seeing you at work." pouted Mac.

"Mac, we always are on the same case together and I'm right down the hallway." Stella laughed pressing her finger against his pouted lip. She smirked and bent down kissing his lip.

Mac smiled. "I guess your right, but that means that at home your mine."

"I'm always yours Mac. No matter where we are." She said looking into his eyes.

"I love you Stell."

"I love you my marine."

Later on in the day Stella snuck back into Mac's office. Placing a picture of herself on his desk she wrote him a note.

_My Marine,_

_I'm sorry I can't move into your office, but this way you can look at me all day long._

_Love,_

_Your Greek Goddess._

Stella smiled and kissed the paper, leaving her lipstick mark on the page. Sneaking back out of his office she went into her own.

Mac walked into his office and saw something on his desk. Walking over to it he saw her picture and a note. After reading the note he picked up the frame and smiled. He loved her so much. Chuckling he set the picture back on his desk and grabbed some tape. He hung her note on the wall behind him.

Glancing at the clock he noticed it was time to go. Clocking himself and Stella out he walked down to her office. He came into her office and stride over to her.

Bending down he kissed her lips. "Thank you Stell."

"Your welcome. You like it then?"

"Love it." and with that he scooped Stella up into his arms, holding her bridal style.

"Mac… what are you doing?!" laughed Stella as he carried her out of her office and down the hall.

"Bringing you home." stated Mac.

"I didn't clock out yet."

"I did for you." Mac carried her down the main part of the building. People stopped and stared. Don, Sheldon, Adam, Danny, and Lindsey all looked and smiled. Stella was laughing her head off and beamed at them.

_"She looks so happy."_ they all thought. _"They both do."_

Mac carried Stella to the elevator and then pushed the button. Waiting there he held her in his arms.

"Love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." she whispered back her arms wrapped around his neck.

The elevator opened and Mac stepped into it. Pressing the button to go down the doors closed and Mac kissed Stella's lips briefly. The elevator stopped and the doors open. Mac stepped out with Stella still in his arms.

"MAC TAYLOR WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" hollered Sinclair.

* * *

Ooo cliff hanger! Haha. I hope you guys like it! Reviews please!!!! =]


	10. I love you

"MAC TAYLOR WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" hollered Sinclair stomping over to Mac so was still holding Stella.

"I'm carrying Stella out to my car." stated Mac matter of factly.

"Why the hell are you doing that?" Sinclair demanded still not lowering his voice.

"Because I'm taking her back to her place so that she can collect her stuff and move into mine… and because I love her." Mac said completely calm, smiling at Stella who was utterly shocked that Mac was talking so casually while Sinclair was yelling at him.

Sinclair was taken back by Mac's statement. "W..What? You love her? Mac what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm not trying to tell you anything Sinclair. Stella and I are dating now and she is moving in with me. I'm simply carrying my girlfriend to my car." said Mac looking at him with a steady gaze. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do." stated Sinclair. "My top leads can not be dating."

"Well then you'd better fire us because I love her and I'm never letting her go." said Mac stepping away from Sinclair and starting to walk away.

"MAC TAYLOR GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed Sinclair.

Mac whipped around making sure not to drop Stella. "Sinclair you listen to me." he started his voice raised. "Stella and I are dating and I don't give a damn about what you say or do. If you have a problem with us then you can go fucking die in a hole." and with that he bent down kissed Stella's lips and started to walk away again.

"MAC TAYLOR AND STELLA BONASERA YOU GUYS ARE SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" screeched Sinclair who was now fuming with anger. "GO TELL YOUR TEAM AND COLLECT YOUR STUFF!"

"Sorry my Goddess." Mac whispered to Stella.

"Don't worry about it my marine. I'm not mad. If anything this made me love you more." Stella said before kissing him.

Mac turned around and started walking them back to the elevator, Sinclair followed.

"AND PUT STELLA DOWN!"

"Sinclair shut up." replied Stella.

"Excuse me Miss. Bonasera." Sinclair snipped his voice lowered now that they were in the elevator.

"I said shut up because your giving me a fucking head ache." Stella snipped back.

"Would you like to get fired Stella? Because your heading down that path."

"Please. Feel free because then I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore." replied Stella.

Sinclair's eyes went wide and he shut up until the elevator doors opened.

The entire team saw him walk in and came over to see why Mac and Stella had came back up with them.

"Team." Mac started. "Stella and I were suspended until further notice so you will be on your own for a while. Sinclair apparently has no heart and suspended us for loving each other."

"I have a heart, but your behavior was unacceptable for the work office."

"We weren't in the office, we were leaving." stated Stella.

Sinclair glared at her. "Get your stuff and leave."

Mac and Stella rolled their eyes.

"I have to set you down love, but I'm carrying you out of here." whispered Mac into Stella's ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she smiled back.

Mac gently put her on her feet and went into his office, while Stella went in hers.

Taking out her own lock Stella shut her door and looped her lock through the door handle. She didn't want Sinclair snooping around her office.

Back in Mac's office he did the same thing. Coming out he set his own lock on the door and turned around just in time to see Stella coming down the hall.

"You locked yours too." whispered Stella.

"Yeah knowing Sinclair we'll snoop around." Mac smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Stella wrapped her arm around his neck and Mac picked her back up.

Walking back down the hallway they said goodbye to their team and walked past Sinclair.

"You know I think we should thank Sinclair." declared Stella while they waited for the elevator.

"Why's that?" asked Mac. Sinclair turned to listen to their conversation.

"Because now I can go home and take you to bed and we don't have to worry about getting called on duty. Which means I can make love to you whenever I please." stated Stella giving Mac a deep, hard kiss.

"Thank you Sinclair." said Mac looking back at him and winking.

Sinclair's face contorted and he was about to holler at them again when the elevator doors shut concealing Mac and Stella.

"Did you see his face?" laughed Mac.

"He looked like he was ready to murder us." laughed Stella.

"So we're suspended." stated Mac carrying her out to the car.

"Yep. Are you mad I got you in trouble?" asked Stella suddenly fearing that he was upset with her.

"No Stella. Never. It's just that I've never had a day off." said Mac laughing.

Stella laughed with him. "Well then we should do something."

"We should." Mac opened Stella's door and sat her in the front seat, next to him.

Getting in Mac pulled away from the office.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Stella holding Mac's hand with hers, Mac steering with his other.

"Hmm." thought Mac. "How about… Poles Bay, Kea, Greece? We could stay on the beach and then maybe take a trip to Athens."

"That sounds lovely. Have you been thinking about this for a while?" asked Stella smiling.

"Yeah." admitted Mac. "Ever since we got back from Greece I have always wanted to take you back there, just the two of us. I guess that's another thing we should thank Sinclair for." laughed Mac.

Stella laughed with him. "I love you Mac."

Mac smiled. "I know Stella."

Stella looked at him, waiting. Mac just turned his attention to the road. Stella's jaw dropped. She pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms, pouting. Mac could see her out of the corner of his eye and had to fight to keep a straight face.

Mac pulled into Stella's driveway and went around the car to open Stella's door acting as normal as possible.

Mac extended his hand to help Stella, but she just sat their glaring at him.

"What?" asked Mac like he didn't have a clue to why she was mad.

"You know what." snipped Stella getting out of the car herself and stomping up the stairs to her apartment.

Mac chuckled and shut the door, following Stella upstairs.

Stella whipped the door open and stomped into her room, throwing herself down onto the bed face down, her head buried in one of the pillows.

Mac walked in and had to hold his breath so he wouldn't laugh. Stella could be such a drama queen when she wanted to be.

"Stella?" asked Mac again, putting on his clueless what-is-wrong face.

"Fuck off Mac." muttered Stella into the pillow.

"What did I do?" asked Mac.

"You fucking know what and your acting pathetic. Leave me alone." Stella mumbled, furious.

"Sorry Stella, but I can't leave you alone. I love you too much." said Mac sitting down on the bed, covering her body with his own.

Stella tried to move out from underneath him, but he was firmly against her back so instead she laid perfectly still, her head still smushed into the pillow.

"Mmm. Come on Stell. I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong." said Mac kissing her neck, still acting like he didn't know what set her off.

Stella moved her neck to stop Mac's kisses. "Get off of me you fucking lier. I told you I loved you and you didn't return it! Do you really love me at all?!" hollered Stella into the pillow.

Mac stopped playing around with her and put his mouth right next to her ear. "I love you Stella and if you are doubting my love then maybe I should remind you." Mac said so sensually that Stella actually shuddered. Before she could reply she felt Mac bite down on her neck.

He bite and sucked on her neck softly before nipping at it with his teeth.

"Ohh ahhhh!" moaned Stella. She turned her head to the side, giving Mac better access.

His tongue lapped at her neck, soothing his bites. "Do I need to mark you so that every time you look in the mirror you see my love bite? Hmm Stella. Do I?" breathed Mac against her neck.

His body, breath, and kisses made Stella lose every thought she had. "Yes Mac. Please mark me with your love. Please. Ooo." moaned Stella as Mac bite down again on her neck. Sucking in hard he watched as a red mark appeared on her neck. Sucking harder it became larger until it was the size of his mouth, placing a hickey on her neck.

"I love you Stella." Mac hissed out as he ripped her shirt down the back, pulling it off of her.

"Ahh." Stella cried as she felt the cool air hit her back.

Mac unhooked her bra and pulled that off her too. He then reached in front of her and undid her pants. Pulling them, as well as her panties, off her legs he stripped himself. Climbing back on top of her he kissed her shoulder blades.

Kissing his way down her spine he licked the crevice of her back. Kissing her butt he bite down, causing another red mark to appear on her butt cheek.

"Mmmacc!" moaned Stella, her hands laid out to her side, digging into the blankets.

Mac spread her legs wide and licked his tongue down to her clit. Lapping at her pussy and asshole her felt her become wet.

"Always are you wet for me Stella. You know my love is true, why do you doubt it?" before Mac could get a reply he inserted one of his fingers into her pussy while his tongue lapped at her ass.

Stella cried out as words died on her lips. All that escaped were moans as she felt Mac's thick, rough finger slid into her folds.

Mac moved his finger in and out of her gently before adding another. Stroking two fingers deep inside her pussy, Mac licked at her ass. Taking his other hand he slowly and gently started to insert his finger inside her ass.

"Mac. Wait. Stop, I've never had anything in there before." Stella panicked.

"Shh Stella. It's alright. I won't hurt you… I love you." Mac assured.

"Oh ahhh." Stella hissed as Mac's finger nestled itself inside her ass.

With two of his fingers inside her pussy and one inside her ass Mac started to stroke his fingers. Gently pulling them out and pushing them in she licked and kissed her spine. Stella's hands closed around the sheets, her fists closed tight.

Mac felt as Stella's walls opened wider to accept him. Moving slightly faster Mac pushed his fingers inside of Stella, buried all the way to the hilt.

"MAC!" Stella cried as her first organism shook her body.

Mac held his hands there while the wave of pleasure vibrated throughout Stella's body.

Slowly Mac removed his fingers from her pussy, leaving his finger in her ass.

Mac grabbed her hips with his one hand and pulled her up on all fours. Stella felt as Mac's finger pushed into her ass more at her change of position.

"Stella I love you. Please may I love you and feel you with my thick cock so that we may become one?" asked Mac positioning himself at her sheath.

"Yes Mac. I love you and I give you my body. Please feel me with your thick cock and make love to me." Stella cried.

With that Mac pushed into her soaked pussy and filled her deep. He pushed himself all the way to her core.

"Ugh Stella." moaned Mac.

"Mac oh please." begged Stella.

Mac rocked himself within her pussy while he stroked his finger in her ass. Pumping his cock and his finger in and out Stella screamed.

"MAC! OH GOD! FUCK SO GOOD! UGH DON'T STOP!"

Stella had never had the feeling of having two things in her at once and Mac's cock and finger inside both her holes was intoxicating. He filled her every sense.

"Oh Mac I love you!" Stella screamed into the air.

"I love you too Stella!" Mac cried back as their organisms overtook their bodies.

They both shook Mac's cock slipping out of Stella, his finger still buried deep. They stayed like that for a while until Mac removed his finger gently.

"Come here." Mac said pulling Stella onto his lap, rocking her.

Stella sit her head against his chest her legs draped across his legs. Their arms wrapped tightly and securely around one another.

Stella smiled up at Mac. "I'm sorry I was so mad before and acted like a drama queen."

Mac smiled back at her. "That's okay. You know I was just teasing you though when I didn't reply."

"I know, but it still hurt for you not to say it." said Stella blushing and looking away.

"Hey, don't look away Stell." he tipped her chin back up to face him. "I love you the way you are and I didn't mean to upset you. I love you Stell. And if I have to repeat that everyday for the rest of my life to make it up to you I will."

Stella cried. Everyday Mac surprised her with his love and compassion. "Everyday, TWICE a day, for the rest of you life." Beamed Stella.

"Deal." Mac kissed her lips briefly. "Now let's go take a shower to clean off and let's get you moved in to my house." Grinned Mac.

"Okay." agreed Stella following him into the shower.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I promise to update soon!!!! =] Reviews always welcome!


	11. Don't leave Me

* * *

Stella and Mac walked into her bathroom, after collecting towels, and Mac turned on the shower. Stella stood in front of the mirror looking at her hickey that now stood out against her skin.

"Sorry about that love. I guess in the heat of the moment I wasn't thinking straight." said Mac coming up behind Stella and wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"That's okay Mac. I actually love the love bite." replied Stella placing her hands over his and leaning into his embrace.

"Really?" asked Mac smiling at her in the mirror.

"Yes. It tells everyone I'm taken." smiled Stella back at him in the mirror.

"What about this one?" asked Mac turning her around so that her butt faced the mirror. Stella craned her head around to see.

"MAC!" laughed Stella looking at the love bite he had placed on her ass.

"What?! I thought you liked them?" laughed Mac.

"No one's going to see this one!" laughed Stella hitting him playfully on the chest.

"I am." said Mac into her ear.

In just those two words Mac had Stella already dripping wet in anticipation. Looking up into Mac's eyes he saw it all, the love, lust, need, passion.

Mac picked Stella up and carried her into the shower. Placing them both under the spray he faced her breasts toward the spray. Stella cried out as the stream of hot water hit her breasts, causing her already swollen nipples to cry out.

Mac leaned her back against his chest as his hands traveled up to her breasts. Gently he squeezed her nipples. "Ahhhh Mac, oh God." Stella moaned.

Mac's hands traveled down to her thighs and spread them. Lovingly Mac rubbed her clit causing more moans to escape from her mouth.

"Mac." cried Stella as her legs gave out. Mac quickly grabbed her hips and lifted her onto his hips the instant before she hit the ground.

"Ohhh." moaned Stella. "Please Mac no teasing. I need you in me now." pleaded Stella.

Mac slipped inside Stella filling her all the way. Stella's eyes clamped shut.

"Open your eyes Stell." caressed Mac.

Stella's green piercing eyes opened to meet his own blue ones.

Mac bounced Stella on his cock, ramming her deep. Stella rocked up and down, filling herself with his length.

"Oh Mac. God. Ooo. I'm coming Mac!"

"Ohh. Stell come with me! Ohh!"

Mac shot his seed inside Stella. Stella feeling his seed and his cock pulsate her walls clamped down and she came moaning his name.

Once Stella regained her senses Mac placed her feet on the ground and held her in his arms.

Taking the shampoo Mac put some on his hands and started to wash Stella's curly hair.

"Mmm" moaned Stella her body relaxing.

Mac massaged the shampoo on her hair and then placed her under the shower of water. Covering her eyes with his hand he tipped her head so that the water washed away all of the shampoo. Mac tipped her back more until the water was lightly running over her face.

"Mac? What are you doing?" asked Stella who was now tipped over one of his arms and hand her face under the water. Minus the water it looked as if Mac had dipped her like he would were they dancing.

"Just admiring your beautiful face." replied Mac still not pulling her up.

"While it's underwater?" asked Stella having to spit out the water that ran into her open mouth.

Mac laughed and then brought her back up out of the water. "Your beautiful Stell. I can't get enough of you. Never do I want to tear my eyes away from your beauty." Mac's words seemed to caress Stella's body, enlightening her.

"Thank you Mac." whispered Stella.

* * *

Once they were out of the shower and dressed they boxed the rest of Stella's things and brought them to Mac's car. They had rented a moving van for the rest of the things.

"I'll meet you there." replied Mac getting into the moving van. Stella's was taking Mac's car.

"Where are you going?" asked Stella.

"To get plain tickets and reservations for our trip." replied Mac shutting the door.

Stella smiled and waved at him before driving off to his house.

Stella unlocked his door and carried the boxes into his apartment. Setting them down wherever there was room she went into the kitchen to start lunch.

* * *

"Stella?" called Mac as he walked into his house setting the boxes down. He could smell the aroma of the food she was baking and walked into the kitchen to find her swaying to soft jazz music while she was making a salad.

"Care to dance?" asked Mac coming up behind her.

"Oh Mac. You scared me." said Stella turning around and smiling. "You dance?"

"There's a first for everything." He said taking her hands in his.

He lead her to the living room and placed his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. They started to sway lightly to the music. Stella stepped closer to Mac and rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly, they danced around the room, staying close to one another.

At the end of the song Mac dipped Stella down before bringing her back up.

"Thank you Mac." sighed Stella as the next song started.

"For what love?" asked Mac rubbing her back tenderly.

"For everything."

Mac pulled back slightly and looked at her face. Delicately he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Do you need help with the cooking?" asked Mac.

"Nope. It's almost done." said Stella walking back to the kitchen.

Mac sat down and a few minutes later Stella joined him with the food.

After eating they brought the rest of the stuff up to his apartment and started to place it where it needed to be.

"Mac I'm tired. Can we quit for today or do you want to finish?" asked Stella when they were about ¾s done.

"No we can quit." said Mac pulling Stella down onto his lap on the couch. Enfolding his arms around her they sat, cuddled together on the couch.

"Did you get reservations and everything?" asked Stella.

"Yep. Everything is set. We have a little beach house all to ourselves. We leave tomorrow." said Mac.

"TOMORROW!" screeched Stella jumping out of his arms. "I have to pack and get ready and I don't know where anything is and…" Stella started to run around looking into boxes frantically. Mac laughed and walked over to her.

"Relax love. I have everything figured out. All you have to do is put clothes on in the morning. Right next door to out beach house is a store. You can buy all new clothes and things there." said Mac leading her back to the couch.

"That's a lot of money though."

"So what? It's my first time off and God damn it, I'm going all out." said Mac laughing as he sat down. Patting his lap, Mac invited Stella to sit down again.

"Okay. You win." said Stella seating back down on his lap, returning their earlier position.

"This is nice." said Stella.

"Yes it is. I love holding you in my arms." Mac placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I feel safe in your arms. I haven't felt safe for a very long time."

"Your safe now though Stell. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Don't leave me Mac."

"Where would I go?"

"You'll leave me someday Mac. When you die."

"Shh Stell. Don't talk about that right now. I'm here and I will be for as long as God gives me."

"When you go I'm going with you." said Stella looking straight into his eyes. "I can't live without you."

"Stella. Don't talk like that. Of coarse you could. You have for many years."

"That's different though. Before I didn't know what it was like to actually love someone. I didn't know how this would feel. I do now and I don't want to ever live without it." cried Stella.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Stella cried and cried until eventually she wearied herself out and fell asleep in Mac's arms.

Mac picked her up and carried her to his… THEIR… bed now and laid her down. Climbing in he held her as she slept in his arms. He knew that deep down Stella was right. They would be separated one day. He just prayed that it was no where near their time. And if it was, he was going with her.

* * *

A little romance for your guys. XD I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be posted soon. I promise!


	12. I surrender

Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciation!

* * *

An hour later Mac was watching Stella sleep in his arms. "_She looks so peaceful." _He thought.

Suddenly Stella stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Stretching she realized she was in Mac's arms. "Mac?" she asked tipping her head up to find that he was looking down at her, watching.

"Yes?" said Mac grinning down at her, running his hand softly through her hair.

"What time is it?" Stella simply asked.

Mac chuckled. "You've only slept an hour if that's what your worried about."

Stella smiled and snuggled in closer to his body, pulling the covers up over both of them. Stella was seated between his legs and was leaning up against his strong, muscular chest.

Stella closed her eyes and relaxed as Mac massaged her shoulders. His hands working out any stress Stella had.

His hands draped around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Mac?" Stella asked again.

"Yes my Greek Goddess?" said Mac causing Stella to smile.

"Make love to me?" asked Stella her eyes still closed. The talk of death had caused Stella to panic and she needed to feel Mac, needed to know he wasn't going anywhere. And Mac knew that's what she needed.

Mac moved swiftly and laid Stella down on her back against the soft bed. Mac tenderly removed her clothing and his. Coming up he kissed her with all of the passion and tenderness he had inside him. Compassionately, Mac licked her breasts and sucked them. Stella's back arched off the bed.

Mac's mouth continued down her body and he licked her folds. Spreading them to a V Mac plunged his tongue inside her depth.

"Oh Mac! Please I need you inside me!" Stella cried.

Mac complied and swiftly entered her. His thick cock driving all the way to the hilt and then he held himself still.

"Mac please move. Don't stop. I need you." Stella cried out.

Mac moved in and out softly.

"MAC!" moaned Stella in frustration. Quickly Stella flipped them and started driving his cock into her at a hard and rapid pace. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was frantically bouncing on his cock, tears pouring from her eyes.

Mac had never seen her like this. It scared him. This wasn't the Stella he knew, this Stella was fragile and frantic.

"Stella. Love. Slow down." said Mac trying to hold her hips still.

Stella grabbed his hands on held them over his head, her body now laying against his as she rocked up and down. Her body sliding up and down on his.

"Stella. Relax. Come on my Greek Goddess. Slow down." said Mac. Stella's mouth clamped down on his to shut him up. Her pace never slowing down.

Suddenly her organism overtook her and she came her body shaking against his. Stella got off him and flipped onto her back, not even realizing that Mac had now released yet.

"Stella?" asked Mac as he turned on his side to face her.

Stella got up and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and slide down it crying. Mac got off the bed and went to see where she went. Nearing the door he heard her crying. Trying to open the door he noticed it was locked.

"Stell? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Mac asked concerned. Something was wrong and she wasn't telling him.

Stella's sobbing continued without her answering.

Mac looked around. There was no other way into the bathroom and from her cries he knew that she was against the door. He couldn't break it down to see her.

Mac got an idea. Walking down the hallway he grabbed the radio and two robes. Throwing one robe on over himself he set the other one down near the bathroom door. Plugging the radio in he turned it on. Celine Dion's I surrender was playing.

"There's so much life I've left to live." The words started playing softly out of the radio. "And this fire's burning still"

Mac started to sing along with the words. "When I watch you look at me. I think I could find the will. To stand for every dream. And forsake the solid ground. And give up this fear within. Of what would happen if they ever knew. I'm in love with you."

Stella could hear Mac singing. And her tears stopped and she went quiet listening.

The chorus started to play and Mac's voice raised.

" 'cause I'd surrender everything. To feel the chance to live again. I reach for you. I know you can feel it to. We'd make it through. A thousand dreams I still believe. I'd make you give them all to me. I'd hold you in my arms and never let go. I surrender."

Stella stood up and unlocked the door. Opening it she saw the robe and put it on before stepping out into the hallway. Looking at Mac as he stood there singing his heart out to her.

"I know I can't survive. Another night away from you. You're the reason I go on. And now I need to live the truth. Right now, there's no better time. From this fear I will break free. And I'll love again with love. And no they can't take that away from me. And they will see…"

The chorus repeated and Mac stepped closer to Stella.

" 'cause I'd surrender everything. To feel the chance to live again. I reach for you. I know you can feel it to. We'd make it through. A thousand dreams I still believe. I'd make you give them all to me. I'd hold you in my arms and never let go. I surrender."

Stella was slightly crying, silent tears streaming down her face. Mac took her hands in his.

"Every night's getting longer. And this fire is getting stronger, babe. I'll shallow my pride and I'll be alive. Did you hear my call. I surrender all!" Mac hit the big note and pulled her close.

" 'cause I'd surrender everything. To feel the chance to live again. I reach for you. I know you can feel it to. We'd make it through. A thousand dreams I still believe. I'd make you give them all to me. I'd hold you in my arms and never let go. I surrender."

Mac was swaying Stella with his body.

"Right here, right now. I give my life to live again. I'll break free, take me. My everything I surrender all to you. Right here, right now. I give my life to live again. I break free, take me. My everything I surrender all to you."

With the last few lines of the song Stella's voice joined his and they finished it together.

When the song ended Mac held her close and whispered in her ear. "Every word of that song is true Stell. You're my everything and I can't survive without you. Never will we be apart. I surrender everything to you."

Stella's tears streamed down her face onto Mac's shoulder. Mac's own tears that had escaped dripped down his face. They held each other tight, never wanting to let go.

"Come on love." said Mac pulling her back to their bedroom.

"Where are we going?" asked Stella as Mac instructed her to get dressed.

"Surprise." said Mac winking at her.

"Well then… what should I wear?"

"Hmm." Mac walked over to one of her boxes and pulled out a simply black dress. "This." said Mac handing it to her.

"Okay." Stella went and got changed, walking back into the room she saw him wearing a black suit. He looked very handsome. "How's this?" asked Stella.

Mac turned around and stared. She was gorgeous. The dress came to about her knees and was spaghetti strapped. It hugged her curves nicely. She had matched it with a simple silver necklace and earrings. Mac was stunned.

"Mac? Do you not like it?" asked Stella when Mac didn't say anything.

"NO!" Mac practically shouted. Walking over to her he took her in his arms. "You look gorgeous Stell. Once again you prove to be the Greek Goddess you are."

Stella smiled, her eyes beaming. She felt so loved and cherished. It was foolish of her to think that Mac would ever leave her.

"You look very handsome yourself Mac." Smiled Stella fixing his collar.

"Thanks. Shall we?" said Mac holding his arm out to her like a gentleman.

"We shall." Stella took his arm and they walked together out to his car.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! All credits for the song go to Celine Dion. =]


	13. Jealous?

Okay there was some confusion on why Stella was upset so I'm going to try to clear that up. Stella was upset because she was thinking about death and how she never wants to live without Mac.

Hope that helps. =)

* * *

Mac and Stella were about halfway to where Mac was taking her when Mac opened the glove department and pulled out a blind fold.

"Put this on." said Mac handing it to her.

"What? Mac this isn't necessary." said Stella laughing in disbelief.

"Yes it is, not put it on." said Mac watching the road so they wouldn't crash.

Stella sighed and put on the blindfold. "I hate surprises Mac."

"I know, but I love them." Mac smiled and looked at Stella. Stella was facing his, but couldn't see a thing.

Stella huffed and sat back in her seat. A few minutes later Mac pulled up at his location and got out of the car. Walking around he opened her door.

"Ready my Greek Goddess?" asked Mac.

"Can I take this off yet?" was Stella's reply.

Mac laughed. "Not yet. Come on." Helping her out of the car Mac lead her to the entrance of a building. Stella heard music coming from inside.

"Where are we?" mused Stella out loud.

"Take the blindfold off and look." said Mac who had now led her to the middle of the room.

Stella took off her blindfold and gasped. She was in the middle of a dance floor.

"Mac? Where are we?"

"In a dance club. Why?"

"How did you know about this place?"

"I'm a man of many wonders." grinned Mac. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of coarse." said Stella putting her hands in their positions.

Mac and Stella danced for a long time before Mac led her over to the side of the club.

"I think if I dance anymore my heart is going to beat out of my chest." puffed Mac.

Stella laughed. She was only slightly out of breath and could dance forever, but she sat down with Mac at a table.

"How about we eat and then we can dance some more." offered Stella.

"Sounds great love." said Mac.

Soon a waitress came over. She was very pretty and had mile long legs. She looked at Mac and Stella saw the obvious interest in her eyes.

"Hi. My name is Sofia. Can I get you anything?" Sofia was looking directly at Mac bending slightly so that her shirt gave out, giving Mac the opportunity to look right down her shirt… That is if Mac was actually looking at her, which he wasn't. Mac was staring directly at Stella smiling. It was if he didn't even notice Sofia was there.

Sofia on the other hand could care less about Stella, not even giving her a glance.

"I'll have the steak, cooked well with a beer." said Mac. "What would you like Stell?"

Stella looked at Mac. His gaze hadn't left her face. "Ummm the steak as well I guess. Cooked with no pink. Red wine is good for me." Stella said.

The waitress rolled her eyes at Stella. Walking away to put in the order she then came back with their drinks. She set Stella's on the table and then walked over to Mac. Bending way over his shoulder she pushed her breasts against his back and set the drink down.

Stella was furious. How dare she!

"Anything else I could get you?" Sofia practically purred into Mac's ear.

Stella watched as Mac turned his gaze to look at the menu one more time. Stella's ears burned red with jealousy as Sofia leaned in closer.

"Nope I'm good." said Mac his gaze still on Stella.

"Well let me know." said Sofia walking away, making sure to twitch her butt more than necessary.

Mac watched as Stella rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"Jealous?" teased Mac.

"What?!" shrieked Stella trying to act innocent. "Pff. No."

"Sure." said Mac smirking.

"Mac Taylor you'd better wipe that smirk off your face or I'll wipe it off for you." threatened Stella.

Mac laughed. "You know I'm just teasing you Stell. I have no interest in her so don't worry."

Stella smiled. "I know. Did you even look at her?"

"Why would I need to when I have to most gorgeous lady sitting right in front of me?"

Stella blushed. "Thank you Mac."

Just then the waitress came back with their food. Practically throwing Stella's in front of her, Stella felt the rage well up inside of her. That waitress was pissing her off!

The waitress went towards Mac and leaned close to him to put his food down. She was practically sitting in his lap.

"Sofia?" asked Mac.

"Yes." purred Sofia.

"Can you please get off of me?"

Sofia looked at him like he was crazy, but took a step back. Still way too close for Stella's liking.

"Anything else?" asked Sofia leaning down to pick something off the floor her shirt riding up to reveal a pink thong under her mini skirt.

Stella's eyes almost popped out of her head. _"You have GOT to be kidding me!"_ Stella thought.

Mac looked at Stella and winked. Stella blushed and then smiled. Mac wasn't paying attention to Sofia. All he cared about was Stella.

"That would be all. Thanks." said Mac reaching across the table to grab Stella's hand.

" "Kay." said the waitress glaring at Stella.

"_Well at least she noticed me this time." _thought Stella.

Mac and Stella both dung into their food. Their conversation was light and easy. Their feeling like they had to fill the silence that happened when both were eating.

Mac looked up and noticed the waitress coming back. "Stella scoot your chair around next to mine, quickly." said Mac looking at her.

Stella obeyed. "Why?" she asked after she was seated near Mac.

Mac pulled her chair even closer so that they were touching and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Look up." Mac said.

Stella looked up and saw the waitress coming their way again. Now she understood why Mac had suddenly pulled her close. Stella grinned as she got an idea.

Just as the waitress was coming up to their table Stella grabbed Mac's shoulders and pulled him into a hard kiss. Mac instantly responded, knowing what caused Stella's sudden kiss.

Mac's arms went around her waist pulling Stella onto his lap, Stella straddling him.

"Excuse me." came Sofia's annoying voice. Stella broke away from his mouth and turned her head around to look at the waitress.

"Yes?" asked Stella like she was annoyed that Sofia had interrupted their kiss.

"Are you guys done?" asked Sofia pointing at the dishes on the table.

"What does it look like?" said Stella her voice full of attitude.

Sofia's eyes glared at Stella and Stella smiled. Turning her head back towards Mac, Stella plunged her lips on his. Stella moaned loudly so that Sofia could hear. Sofia glared at Stella and saw Mac's hands work their way down to her butt.

"Slut." muttered Sofia reaching to pick up the dishes.

Stella heard that and whipped her head back towards Sofia. "What did you just call me?" asked Stella pissed off.

"A slut." said Sofia frowning at Stella.

"Oh I'm the slut now. Because I'm kissing MY boyfriend in public, but your not one, although you were throwing yourself at him." mussed Stella her voice full of sarcasm.

"It's not my fault your so called boyfriend has eyes on me." Sofia said cocking her head.

"Really? Cause if I'm correct, which normally I am, he didn't look at you once." said Stella.

Sofia's face went red. "Go fuck yourself." spit Sofia grabbing their plates and starting to walk away.

"No that's what he's for." yelled Stella watching as Sofia froze and then kept walking.

Stella laughed and turned back towards Mac. Mac raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" asked Stella.

"That's what I'm for?" mussed Mac grinning.

"Oh shut up. You know your more than that to me, but it got rid of her. Didn't it?"

"I suppose." Mac laughed.

Stella hit him playfully on the chest and then went to get off of Mac. Mac's hands gripped her hips. Stella looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. Mac was not one to have relationships in public. Hell, normally he didn't even kiss anybody in public.

"Mac?"

"Yes?"

"When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"This." Stella motioned them and the club. "Normally you hate showing your love in public."

"Yeah well. You changed me Stell. I want everyone to know your mine."

"In other words I made you a sex crazed maniac." laughed Stella.

Mac laughed and shook his head. "Not at all what I meant."

"I know. I just like teasing you. I understand what you mean." Stella pressed her lips back against his. Mac's tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned. Their tongues dueling.

"Ugh." moaned Stella as Mac's mouth found her hickey once more. Her hair had been covering it luckily, so that the waitress had not seen it.

"Stella." Mac moaned against her neck as Stella pushed her hips up against his body. Stella smirked. Mac's hands gripped her hips, rotating them, causing friction.

"Mac." Stella panted. "If you don't stop I'm going to fuck you right here on this table."

Mac knew she was right. Pulling away form her neck Mac loosened his hold on her hips. Both their gazes locked with each others. Lust and passion filled them.

"Let's get a check and go." said Stella.

"I thought you wanted to dance?" asked Mac smirking. He knew that the lust was clouding her decision and as much as he would like to take her home, Stella deserved more time here.

Stella smiled. Mac was always so good to her. Stella got up off Mac. Just as she was about to ask him to dance another song came on and Stella couldn't resist. Pulling his chair towards her she turned around and wiggled her ass at him.

She bent down and pressed her ass up against his chest. Slightly moving she rubbed her ass against him. Swaying, she went down to the floor and stood up shaking her butt at him.

Mac watched as Stella turned around and straddled his lap again. Dancing up and down Stella gave Mac a lap dance. Grinding her body against his Mac couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

Stella smirked. Dancing on him more and more she turned again so that her back was on his chest. Stella looked and saw the waitress watching her with envy. Stella winked at her.

Stella's butt grinded into Mac's cock. Stella felt as it began hard and was pushing against his jeans.

Once more Stella turned around and kept dancing on his lap, grinding.

Finally the song ended and Stella looked into Mac's eyes. Mac grabbed her waist and stood up, taking her with him.

"We're leaving." hissed Mac.

Stella smirked.


	14. Kitchen Table

Mac dragged Stella back out to the car. Opening her door Mac walked back around to got in. Slamming the door he whipped out of the parking lot.

Stella scooted over and sat in the middle seat right next to Mac. At a red light Stella attacked his mouth. Thrusting her tongue in she tasted Mac. God she was so turned on.

The light turned green and Mac sped off again. Stella reached down and unzipped his pants. Mac's eyes went wide as Stella pulled him out.

"Stella. Don't I'm driving." hissing Mac, Stella's hand wrapping around his thickness. That's when he felt it, a wet, warm sensation around the tip of his cock. Stella's mouth took in just his tip, licking it. "Stella." Mac tried to wiggle out of her grip while still watching the road. Stella grabbed his hips and stopped him.

"Watch your driving." she commanded. Slowly Stella took more of Mac into her mouth.

"Stella!" Moaned Mac as Stella took all of his into her mouth, his cock buried deep in her throat.

Stella moaned and the vibrations drove Mac crazy. Stella started to bob her head up and down. Her tongue licked the underside of his cock. Suckling his balls, Stella's hand pumped his cock.

"Stella. Stop. I'm going to come." Stella quickly stuck his cock into her mouth, taking all of him once again. "Stella!" Mac shouted, people in cars next to him looking over to see what was wrong. Mac came deep in her throat, Stella swallowing all of his cum greedily.

Stella kissed his lips once and then zipped him back up. They were almost home.

Mac looked over at Stella. "WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT?!" Mac shouted.

"What?" asked Stella slyly.

"You could have gotten us in an accident!"

"That's the excitement of it." said Stella licking her lips, his taste still on them.

Instantly Mac felt his cock swell back to life. Stella smirked. "Hard again already my marine?"

Mac floored the car into the driveway and pulled her out his door. Grabbing her hand he lead her up to their apartment and he opened the door. Barely having enough time to close it Stella was slammed into the wall. Mac's mouth attacking hers. Mac grabbed her hands held them above her head.

"Mac! Oh God." Stella panted. Mac had never been so dominant, so forceful.

"Don't move." He growled. Running his hands down her arms, her sides, her hips, back up her front to squeeze her breasts. Stella's back arched off the wall. "I said don't move."

Stella's head was spinning. Mac kissed her mouth again before stripping himself of his clothing. Pushing Stella down onto her knees he grabbed her head. "Suck my cock Stella. Take it in deep." Stella complied. Opening her mouth she licked his cock once before taking his cock in deep. Feeling it go down the back of her throat she moaned, not once gagging. Mac pressed her head down more, his hands tangled in her hair.

Coming up to breath Stella looked up at Mac. She loved when Mac took control of her body. Mac looked down. Seeing her expression he knew she loved this and it wasn't bothering her.

"Stand up." Mac demanded. Stella obeyed and stood up. Grabbing her wrists he held them behind her back and walked her over to the kitchen table. Throwing her down on it he got on top of her. Stripping her of her clothing Mac assaulted her neck.

"Shit Mac. OH!" Stella moaned.

Mac traveled lower until he reached her pussy. "So wet Stella. Always does your body crave mine." Mac's tongue dove into her pussy without warning. Stella screamed and bucked her hips as her first organism washed over her.

Mac was relentless. His tongue swirled and plunged inside her, making her head spin. Stella gripped his hair, trying to pull him away from her, but his hands grabbed hers and held the against her side.

"Mac! Oh God. I'm going to come. Oh!!!!" Stella hollered her body bucking off the table. Mac licked greedily, swallowing all of Stella's cum.

Climbing up her body Mac knew that Stella couldn't move. She was too sensually drained.

"This is what you do to me Stella. You make me crave your body. Always am I dying to feel you, to love you, take you in pure, lustful bliss." Mac's words along with his thick cock plunging into her depths made Stella scream. It was all too much, too good.

"Fuck Mac! Please hard. Oh God!" Stella cried out as Mac started plunging fast and deep. Ramming her full of his solid cock.

"Oh Fuck yeah. Stell. So good. Oh love you!" Mac moaned out. Grabbing her breasts in one of his hands Mac sucked on the other one.

"Ohhh! Mac. So good. Love you too!" Stella's body was on fire. Every nerve was sizzling. Mac's felt the same way, like a live wire.

"Stell, my Greek Goddess come with me! I want to feel your walls pulsate around my cock." Mac moaned out.

"Yes my marine! Oh God. Your so good. Gonna Come!" Stella sang out as her walls clamped down on Mac's cock, his words too much to bear.

"STELLA!" Mac cried out as his seed shot deep into her.

Mac grabbed Stella and pulled her up onto his lap so that he wouldn't crush her. Stella wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She was so exhausted and satisfied that she thought she would collapse if she had to let go.

"God Stella. That was so good."

"Hmmm yes. Love you."

"I love you too Stell, but now you don't get to dance again." he kissed the top of her head.

"There's always another night. Tonight I wanted you." Stella said as she kissed his scar from his marine days. Tracing her tongue over it.

Mac smiled. Looking over at the clock he noticed it was 11pm. They had an early flight in the morning. "Stell. It's late and we have to leave early in the morning. Let's go to bed."

"Okay." Stella went to move, but couldn't. Blushing Stella looked up at Mac. "Your going to have to carry me."

Mac smiled and picked Stella up and walked to the bedroom. Mac's now soft cock still buried inside Stella.

Sitting down on the bed Mac pulled Stella in close and lay down. Starting to pull out of her Stella tightened her legs around him. "Stay." Stella said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

Mac stopped and pushed back in a ways. Then wrapping his arms securely around her waist and back Stella rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Good night my marine. Thank you for a wonderful night." Stella sighed, her eye lids already drooping.

"Good night my Greek Goddess. Your welcome. I had fun."

"Me too." Stella yawned.

"Go to sleep now. We have a long flight tomorrow."

"Ugh." Stella moaned before drifting off to sleep.

Mac laughed and kissed her forehead. Listening to her rhythmic breathing Mac feel asleep as well.

* * *

Okay I know it's a short chapter, but more is coming soon. I promise. J


	15. Dressing Room

Stella woke up first. Looking at Mac sleeping peacefully she watching him for a few minutes. Moving so she could get more comfortable she felt Mac's cock still buried inside her.

"Ooo." Stella moaned, her legs sore from staying in that position all night. Slowly and deliberately Stella pulled herself off Mac's cock. Mac moved, but didn't wake up. Stella got off the bed and went to go to the bathroom. While she was gone Mac woke up.

Feeling around Mac didn't feel Stella. Opening his eyes he realized she was gone. "Stella?" Mac yelled. When he didn't get a reply he panicked. _"What it something happened to her? What if she was kidnapped? She slept on your cock and you didn't notice she was gone! Please God let her be okay." _Mac mentally yelled at himself jumping out of bed and grabbing a robe. Running out of the bedroom Mac yelled her name again. Sprinting down the hallway Mac ran right into Stella, knocking them both over, Stella below Mac.

"Mac what's wrong? I heard you yelling." Stella said in a rush.

"Oh God Stell. Your okay. I thought you were gone. Somebody took you… you weren't there." Mac cried, clinging to Stella.

Stella was confused and scared. Mac was crying and his words were a rush. Stella just hugged him back. "Shh it's okay. I'm here. I'm safe." Stella crooned.

"Thought someone came in… took you… weren't there… gone… can't live without you." Mac shook, his tears running down his face soaking her shoulder.

That's when Stella realized what was wrong. Mac had woken up and Stella wasn't in his arms. He thought that someone had came in and took her from him.

"Oh Mac." Stella said pissed at herself for making him cry. "I'm so sorry. I just went to the bathroom. I didn't think you would wake up. I'm sorry." Stella pulled Mac closer to him.

Mac felt stupid for panicking like that, but he didn't want to lose Stella. He seriously thought something was wrong. "No. It's okay Stell. It's not you fault. I shouldn't have panicked. I'm sorry."

"Shh. Mac. It' s alright. I'm here now and no don't be sorry. You were afraid. It's alright."

Mac cried for a few more minutes before he noticed that he was laying right on top of Stella on the hard floor, practically squishing her.

Mac got off the floor and pulled Stella up with him. Kissing her Mac let the last of his tears flow out.

"I love you Stell."

"I love you too Mac."

"I freaked didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that's alright. I'm flattered that you cared so much about me. You came out looking for me like you were going to kill the person who took me from your arms." Stella smiled.

"I was Stell. If anyone ever takes you from my arms they are going to wish they were never born."

Stella hugged and kissed him. Stella walked back to their room holding Mac's hand. Putting on a robe herself they started the coffee and watched TV together.

Soon it was time for them to leave to catch their flight. Dressing in light blue jeans and a white t-shirt Mac walked into the living room to wait for Stella. Stella came out in tan khaki shorts with a black buckle and a black halter top. Stella grabbed her purse and put her phone, ipod, makeup, and her book in it.

"Mac are you bringing anything for the flight?" Stella asked.

"Just my phone and my ipod."

Stella nodded and with that walked to the door. Mac followed her and after locking their apartment shut they walked out to the car.

They airport was filled with people and Mac took Stella's hand in his, not wanting to lose her. Stella smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. Finding their flight they boarded the plane.

Mac lead her to the front of the plane. They had gotten first class tickets!

"Mac! You shouldn't have done this. I would have been fine in the back of the plane."

Mac just smiled. "Do you want the window seat?"

Stella beamed with joy and sat down, Mac taking the aisle seat.

They had a curtain that could close them off from the aisle and rest of the plane and Stella reached over Mac and pulled it close. Switching her position she rested her head against Mac's chest and sighed. Mac played with her hair gently, running his hands through it.

"Go to sleep love. We have a long flight."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. I'm just going to text the team to let them know where were going so if Sinclair suddenly decides he needs us he'll know where we went."

"He'll just call you."

"No he won't because when we land I'm turning my phone off for the 2 weeks we are here." said Mac smiling down at Stella.

"Really?" asked Stella. Mac never turned his phone off because he always had be alert to what may happen.

"Really. And your doing the same."

"Agreed." and with that Stella fell back to sleep.

Opening his phone Mac sent a text to Danny and Lindsey knowing that they wouldn't be able to keep the gossip of Mac and Stella to themselves.

"_Stella and I are heading to Poles Bay, Kea, Greece for two weeks. If Sinclair asks why he can't get a hold of us it's because we are turning our phones off. If you guys need anything call the front desk at our hotel. See you when we return." _Mac sent the text and with that turned his phone off. Putting his headphones in he leaned back against the seat, his arms still wrapped around Stella and fell back to sleep himself.

An hour later Stella woke up. Looking at his ipod he took one of the headphones out of his ear and listened to the music. Credence Clearwater Revival was playing. Smiling Stella leaned back against him. Mac woke up. Watching her scan through his songs on his ipod he smirked.

"Anything you like?" grinned Mac.

Stella jumped. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Mac laughed.

"It's okay… yeah some of the songs I like. Some I've never heard of before." Stella laughed softly.

Mac grinned. "Well what's on yours?"

Stella pulled hers out of her purse and handed it to Mac. Turning his off he turned hers on. Going to the songs Mac scrolled down slowly.

"Most of them are in Greek Stella." Mac laughed.

Laughing Stella grabbed her ipod from him.

Mac chuckled. Just then the air flight attendant came by. "Would you like anything to drink?" asked the lady pulling their curtain back.

"Coffee for me please. Black, two sugars." said Mac.

"Same here."

The attendant handed them their coffee and pulled the curtain back into place, walking back down the hallway.

The rest of the flight Stella and Mac talked about things they would like to do once they get there and places they could go.

The plane landed and Mac took Stella's hand. Getting off the plane they were greeted by some locals.

"γεια σου " One of the locals greeted them. Mac looked over at Stella confused. Stella laughed.

"She said hello." Stella explained turning back to the lady. "Ξέρετε πού μπορούμε να βρούμε το ξενοδοχείο μας? "

"Σίγουρα. " the lady explained to Stella where she needed to go to find their hotel and then said goodbye.

Stella turned back to Mac and laughed. His expression was priceless. "Come on Mac I know where our hotel is." Mac smiled and nodded.

Stella lead Mac down the beach and to their hotel. At the front desk Mac signed in and got their hotel key.

"απολαύσετε τη διαμονή σας και αν χρειαστείς κάτι πες μου " the front desk attendant said to Mac. Mac turned and looked at Stella who laughed again.

"που δεν μιλούν ελληνικά. ευχαριστώ θα " The guy nodded and smiled.

Grabbing Mac's hand Stella led him up to their room. "If you need anything just ask the guy at the desk." Stella laughed.

Mac blushed and hit her playfully on her bum. "Is that what he said?"

"Yep." Stella smiled. "I have to go to the bathroom and then can we go check out the store?"

"Sure." Mac agreed and waited for Stella. Once she was done they headed back out to the store.

Walking in Stella saw a beautiful sun dress. "Mac look at this! Oh. It's gorgeous!" Stella exclaimed grabbing her size.

"Go try it on love." said Mac.

"Can I?" Stella asked. She hadn't brought any money so she looked to Mac to make sure it was alright.

"Of coarse."

Stella squealed and then dragged Mac back to the dressing rooms. Walking in Stella took her clothes off and pulled the dress on over her head. Stella walked out and did a twirl for Mac.

"You like it?"

"It looks gorgeous on you."

Stella blushed. "Thanks Mac. Can I buy it?"

"Isn't that why you tried it on?" Mac laughed.

Stella beamed.

"What else would you like to try on?" asked Mac.

Stella's grin got even wider and she handed Mac the dress after changing out of it and brought tons of clothes into the dressing room with her. Mac sat on a stool outside of her dressing room. If Stella liked something she would come out and model it for Mac.

Walking out in a black, flowing skirt and a white blouse Stella spun around. The skirt flowing with her body.

"Very pretty Stell."

"You've said that for all of the ones I've showed you!" Stealla giggled.

"That's because you look gorgeous in whatever you put on."

Stella laughed and walked back into the dressing room. Looking through more racks of clothes while Mac sat there waiting for her Stella found a pair of black lingerie. Grinning wildly Stella ran back into the dressing room. Putting the lingerie on she looked at herself in the mirror. The bra was black lace and allowed her nipples to be seen through the bra. The underwear was black lace as well and hugged her butt nicely. Her butt cheeks peaking out the bottom. Stella smirked and stepped out of the dressing room.

Mac's jaw dropped and he felt his pants constrict. "What do you think Mac?" smirked Stella turning around and wiggling her bum at him.

Mac shot out of his seat and pushed her back into the dressing room. Attacking her mouth he pushed his tongue down her throat, assaulting her every nerve. Mac kissed his way over to her ear and nibbled on it. "I think that you are a very, very, naughty girl." he breathed his hot breath into her ear.

Stella felt Mac's cock rub against her leg. It was sooo hard and stiff already, from just the sight of her.

"Stiff already?" smirked Stella, cocking her head to the side.

Mac slammed her against the wall of the dressing room. "Tell me Stella? I'm I the only one excited? If I was to touch your bud right now would I find it wet or are you not turned on?" Mac hissed into her ear.

Stella was soaked alright, but she wanted their game to continue. "No." She moaned out.

"No? It's not wet?"

Stella shook her head. She couldn't form any coherent words.

"I doubt that love." Mac replied huskily into her ear. Roaming down her body Mac pressed his mouth against her sheath through the now drenched panties. Biting down on her bud through the material Stella cried out. "Tell me Stella. Tell me you don't want my hard shaft to ravage you, seduce you now." Mac hissed into her ear.

"Mac don't… we can't… not here." Stella still was trying to gain control, but failing miserably.

"Shh love. There is no one her but us two in this dressing room. If your quiet we won't get caught."

"Maaaaaaacccccc…." moaned Stella.

Mac peeled off the panties and the bra. Licking his tongue through her folds Stella arched her back off the wall.

"Always are you wet love. Always does your body crave my touch, my love. You want this just as much as I do Stell."

Stella moaned again as Mac's tongue swirled around her swollen bud.

"Tell me Stell. Would you like my fingers or my thick shaft?"

Stella couldn't answer. His sinful words driving her to insanity.

"Your quietness tells me that your not ready for my thick, heated shaft." Mac said inserting just one finger inside her core.

Stella moaned in frustration. His one finger wasn't enough. She wanted… no needed his cock!

"Mac please!"

"Please what love? Add another finger? How about two more?" Mac teased shoving now three of his fingers deep inside her soaken pussy.

Stella cried out. "Please Mac… oh… need your cock… please!"

Mac pulled his fingers out of her and stood up. Ramming her hard against the wall Mac lifted one of her legs up over his hip. Thrusting his thick cock into her heated core Stella screamed. Mac's mouth clamped onto hers.

"Shh love we don't want to get caught now do we?"

Stella could care less at this point who saw.

Mac rammed into Stella both moaning in pleasure.

"Ugh. Fuck you Stella. Fuck you for making me want to ravage and seduce you where it shouldn't be done."

A few more thrusts and they both came crying out their passion. Collecting their belongings and getting redressed they grab the clothes they were going to buy and went to pay for them.

"We are defientely buying these." Mac whispered in her ear holding up the lingerie.

Stella giggled and they went to the check out counter.

The lady behind the counter gave them a questioning look and Stella and Mac couldn't help but laugh.

"Would that be all?" she asked.

"Yep." said Mac.

They paid for the clothing and then left. Once they walked out Mac and Stella turned around and saw all the workers running back to the dressing room they had just came out off.

Laughing hysterically Mac and Stella walked back to the hotel.


	16. Beach

**Okay so the Greek that I posted in the last chapter and in this one.. Well I'm not sure if it's right. I used a translator and sometimes they do some weird stuff. So if you actually speak Greek and you know it's wrong, feel free to correct me. Thanks. :)**

* * *

Arriving back at the hotel they put their new clothes into their hotel room and changed into their bathing suits. Stella put on a two piece suit, green to match her eyes, and then a flower printed cover up dress over top of it. Mac's suit was a dark blue. He through a t-shirt on, white.

Grabbing two towels they headed out hand in hand. Walking down to the beach they picked a spot away from everybody else. Laying their blanket down they sat down next to each other.

"This is so nice. Thank you Mac." said Stella as she lay down, bathing in the sun.

"Your welcome Stell." Mac said looking down at her smiling.

"Mmm. How cold do you think the water is?" asked Stella.

"Let's find out." said Mac taking her hand and pulling her up. Stella giggled. Mac pulled his shirt off and Stella slipped the cover up over her head.

Mac's eyes wondered up and down her toned body. "Mac behave." said Stella laughing.

"Sorry love. You are just so beautiful."

Stella blushed and smiled. She loved when Mac complimented her.

They both walked to the water holding hands. Stepping into the water Stella squealed.

"It's cold!" Mac laughed and walked in deeper, dragging Stella in. "MAC!" Mac laughed some more and then picked Stella up, putting her on his back. "What are you doing?" Stella said laughing along with him.

Mac walked in deeper with Stella piggybacked on him. Walking in waist deep only Stella's feet were getting wet.

"I wanted to go deeper and you were cold." Mac explained.

Stella smiled and kissed the back of his neck. Mac lowered into the water letting it hit Stella's waist. "Ekkk!" Stella giggled.

"Still cold?" asked Mac.

"Yes!" said Stella.

"What if I was to do this then?" asked Mac. Before Stella could even take a breath Mac grabbed her and through her into the water.

Stella stood up, water dripping from her hair, now sticking to her face and glared at Mac. Mac laughed. "You look like a drowned cat love."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you look." Stella countered back before jumping onto Mac full force, knocking him back into the water.

Mac stood up with Stella both laughing. So they were having a full out war, dunking each other left and right. When both were out of breath they walked back up to the beach. Both collapsing on the towel Stella rolled onto Mac's chest.

"I won." she giggled.

"Won what?" asked Mac grinning.

"I dunked you more times." Stella grinned back.

"Were you keeping track?" laughed Mac.

"Yep. And I won." said Stella proudly. "I get a prize."

"And what would that prize be?" cocked Mac's head.

"A kiss from you." Stella stated simply.

"And what if I disagree?" Mac said slyly.

"Well then I'd take my prize by force." threatened Stella, her grin still plastered on her face.

"I can't argue with that. You may claim your prize." said Mac smiling.

Stella's warm lips descended on Mac's. Her lips molding against his, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Kissing him further they both devoured each other. "Mmmm." Stella moaned against his lips. Pulling away out of breath Stella breathed, "That was the best prize I've ever won."

Mac laughed and pulled her down on his chest. Both laid their underneath the sun for a while more and then headed back up to their hotel to change.

"Where would you like to go to lunch?" asked Mac.

"How about that small restaurant down the street I saw when we were walking here?"

"Sounds great."

Both changed into dry clothes they headed out again. Walking into the restaurant they were greeted by a waiter.

"δύο; "

"Looks like this is all you love." said Mac.

Stella smiled and nodded yes.

The waiter walked them to a seat and handed them the menu. "σερβιτόρος σας θα είναι μαζί σας δικαίωμα. "

"ευχαριστώ." said Stella.

Opening the menu Mac looked up at Stella. "It's all in Greek."

Stella laughed and opened hers too. "Well then I'll just have to order for you."

"Okay." said Mac closing his.

"Really?" asked Stella.

"Really." said Mac grinning. "Just order something good."

Stella nodded. The waitress came back and took Stella's order.

Their food came and Stella looked at Mac. She really had no idea if he would like it, but it was one of her favorite dishes.

Mac took a bite out of it. "Do you like it?" asked Stella.

"Yes actually. It's amazing."

Stella beamed and started to eat hers. She had ordered them both the same thing.

"What would you like to do after this?" asked Mac.

"This seems really lazy and pathetic and I know we are on vacation, but can we just sit on the beach? I'm starting to feel jetlagged from the plane ride." Stella asked Mac, watching his expression. She felt horrible that all she wanted to do was that when Mac had spent a lot of money for them to be here.

"That's perfectly okay with me." said Mac looking back at her. He saw she felt bad, but in honesty. If she said that she wanted to go home today he would bring her back and wouldn't be the least bit mad. He loved her too much.

"Are you sure?" asked Stella.

"Yes love. Laying on the beach with you sounds perfect."

"Thank you."

Mac just smiled at her. Finishing eating they left the restaurant, once Mac paid, and headed down towards the beach. They took their shoes off and just walked along the water, just their feet getting wet.

They walked in the water for hours, talking off places to go tomorrow, friends back home, if Sinclair found out they were gone yet, and just enjoyed each others company. Watching as the sun set Mac held Stella in his arms.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too."

They shared a passionate kiss.

Walking back towards the hotel they ate dinner in the diner downstairs and then headed to their room.

Opening the door Mac saw the envelope resting on the counter.

"Why don't you go take a shower love? I'm going to go get some more sheets for the bed." said Mac.

"Okay. Join me in a few?" asked Stella.

"Sure." said Mac. Watching as she walked down the hall Mac quickly grabbed the envelope, sticking it in his pocket. Leaving their hotel room Mac grabbed more sheets and brought them back to their bedroom. Taking the envelope out Mac looked at the contents. Beaming with joy he tucked the contents back into the envelop and put it in his pocket. Taking his clothes off he entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower with Stella. "I'm back love." Mac wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Mmm took you long enough. I was starting to think that I was going to have to please myself."

And with just that one sentence Mac felt his cock spring to life.

"Uhh. God Stella. Always do you make me want to seduce and ravage you."

"Then do it Mac."

Mac grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him. Grinding his hard shaft against her bum Stella moaned. Mac's fingers trailed down and cupped her sheath. Stella's head fell back on Mac's shoulder. Bending his head down Mac kissed her perfect lips.

Moving his finger he swirled her bud while two fingers entered her hot, wet core. Stella body arched into his trying to free herself of the pleasure coursing through her body. It was just too much. His fingers twirling and inching her bud while his thick fingers moved inside of her. Crying out her first organism into his hand she collapsed against his back.

Mac removing his now soaked fingers from her core he turned Stella around and placed his drenched fingers in her mouth letting her taste herself. Stella licked greedily at his fingers. Placing his mouth on hers he kissed her, tasting her mouth and her juices. Stella groaned.

Grabbing her hips he turned her sideways. "Bend down Stell." Stella bent down and placed her hands on the side of the tub. Mac came and stood behind her.

"Love you Stella. Always." Mac said before easing his hard shaft into her hot core.

"Uhhh. Love you too Mac." Stella managed to reply, his cock filling her pussy, leaving her breathless.

Mac started to slowly move in and out, creating a steady pace. Stella moving in time with Mac.

The pace increasing Mac's hand traveled to her breasts and pinched to nipples before cupping her beautiful, full orbs in his hands.

Placing tender kissing on her spine, Mac continued to move in and out.

"Oh God Stella. So tight. Uhh. Are you ready?" Mac moaned.

"Yes Mac. Oh please my marine. Come within me. Fill my hot, wet pussy with your seed." Stella pleaded.

Stella's words were too much for Mac. He felt the tightening sensation in his balls before his seed released into Stella. His pulsating cock still buried deep within her. Stella, feeling his cock shooting his semen deep inside her, came. Her walls clamped down on his cock and her body shook.

Both of them satisfied Mac pulled out of Stella. Stella stood up and turned around kissing Mac on the lips. Placing both of them under the spray they washed themselves and then climbed out of the shower, drying, and getting dressed into their pajamas.

Sliding into bed Mac pulled Stella into his arms.

"Tomorrow would you like to go see some monuments and muesems?" asked Mac placing a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"That would be lovely Mac." Stella said smiling, her eyes starting to close.

Mac chuckled. "Good night my Greek Goddess."

"Night my Marine." and with that Stella was asleep.


	17. Athena

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me either to alert or favorites! It means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter! Okay in this chapter Stella is portrayed as Athena the Greek Goddess of Wisdom… it's in relation to Melina's upcoming role as Athena in Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh Mac it's gorgeous!" exclaimed Stella the next day as they toured all of the monuments.

Mac smiled. He was so happy words couldn't describe it. Here he was in Greece, with Stella, the women has loved for so many years, looking at all of the beautiful monuments.

"Wow. NY doesn't have anything that can compare to this." said Mac in wonder.

"I know. It's just so amazing."

Mac agreed and they headed towards the next one. Mac took Stella's hand in his, smiling at her.

"Who is this statue of?" asked Mac pointing at a gorgeous statue of a Greek Goddess.

"That's Athena. She's the Greek Goddess of Wisdom." said Stella smiling at Mac.

"She looks like you Stell."

"Oh please. She's a Goddess. So much more prettier than me." Stella said frowning.

"Earth to Stella! You're my Greek Goddess. No one is prettier than you." gushed Mac.

Stella blushed and looked up at him. "You mean it?"

"Every single word."

"Thank you Mac." smiled Stella.

"Your welcome my Athena." said Mac placing a small kiss on Stella's lips.

Taking one last glance at the statue Mac and Stella walked off towards a small restaurant to eat lunch. Stella once again ordered for Mac and they ate a delicious meal.

The waiter came back over and Mac told Stella to order baklava for desert. Smiling Stella did as Mac said. When the desert came Mac grabbed a piece and feed it to Stella just like he did the first night he had made dinner for her. It was also the night Mac and Stella had made love for the first time.

Stella beamed and bite down on the delicious treat. Placing the rest of it into his mouth Mac ate the rest of it.

Stella giggled and picked up a piece herself. Holding it up to Mac's mouth she laughed as Mac took a bite of the desert. Stella ate the rest of it as well.

Once all of it was gone and they had paid for their food they left holding hands.

"That was so good Mac." Stella gushed.

"I enjoyed it too Stell."

Stella smiled and they headed out to do more exciting things.


	18. Will You Marry Me?

After 2 full weeks of fun Stella and Mac were sharing their last night in Greece together. In the morning they had to get on a plane and head back to NY to deal with all of the things they had put off for 2 weeks of solitude.

Walking down to the beach Mac spread a blanket down on the sand and sat down on it. Stella sitting down in his arms. Both completely relaxed, neither wanting to think of all the things they will have to deal with back in NY.

"I don't want to leave." said Stella watching as the sun started to set behind the horizon.

"Me either." Mac said.

They lay there for a few more minutes watching the sun dip below the horizon, the sky illuminated with bright pinks, oranges, and purples.

Mac moved slowly, repositioning himself in front of her. It was almost time. Waiting till the sunset illuminated the entire sky Mac started to talk.

"Stella. These past two weeks have been the best time of my life. Getting to spend time with you, alone, away from the rest of the world was something that will never compare to anything else. You've saved me from the darkness of the world and that's something I can never thank you enough for. Every moment spent with you I realize more and more how much you mean to me and how much I never want to lose you. Stella Bonasera, I love you and I just wanted to know… will you marry me?" Mac concluded moving so that he was bent down on one knee in front of Stella holding a box open with the most beautiful ring Stella had ever seen inside of it.

Stella was crying, tears flowing down her face. "Oh Mac! I love you too. These two weeks we've spent together I will never forget. You have been more than kind to me and I can't repay you for that. I never want to live without you and you know that." Stella cried.

"So is that a yes?" asked Mac.

"YES! Oh God Yes!" Stella exclaimed watching as Mac took her hand and placed the delicate ring on her finger.

Throwing herself into Mac's arms she kissed him with fevered passion, her tears falling onto Mac's face. Mac kissed her back and held her close. He was so happy he felt as if his heart would burst. She said yes!!

"Mac. Please make love to me." Stella said, tears still flowing down her face.

Mac caught one of her tears with his finger before wiping it away. Laying her back against the blanket, Mac sensually removed her dress and her underwear. Feasting on her gorgeous form Mac kissed her on the lips. Removing his own clothes Mac kissed each of her breasts. Stella cried out and arched her back into him.

"Please Mac. I need you in me. Love me. Make me whole once again." Stella pleaded.

Slipping into Stella, Mac held himself still. Slowly and deliberately Mac started moving within her.

"Always Stella will I love you. Always will you feel me with your love. My heart is yours." Mac was now crying too, his tears falling on her face.

"Oh Mac. My heart belongs to you as well. My love, heart, and soul now belong to you and it always will."

Just then their climaxes hit and they came holding each other close, wrapped in each others love and passion.

Removing himself from Stella's warm body Mac redressed himself and Stella. Picking her up in his arms he carried her up, the now dark, beach and back to their hotel. Opening their door he carried her into the bedroom. Gently placing her on the bed Mac climbed in with her.

"So beautiful Stell. So loving and giving. How did I ever get so lucky to find you?" Mac said holding her in his arms looking into her twinkling, green eyes.

"Oh Mac. We were lucky, not because we found each other, but because we saved each other from loneliness and darkness. We made each other whole again." Stella said, more tears falling from her eyes.

Mac caught them and dried her eyes. "I love you my Greek Goddess, my Athena, my Stella Bonasera Taylor." Stella's heart swelled when Mac called her by his last name and more tears pooled from her eyes.

"I love you too my marine, my Mac Taylor."

Both of them lost in each others love, they made passionate love all night long.

In the morning Stella and Mac bid goodbye to Greece and boarded the plane, taking them all the way back to NY.

"I can't wait to tell the team!" gushed Stella, admiring her ring. It was simple, and delicate with just one perfect diamond in the middle.

"We can head to the lab when he land if you'd like." said Mac smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Oo can we? Please?" asked Stella, her smile as big as her face.

"Of coarse. Anything for my wife."

Stella's smile, unbelievably, got larger when Mac said that.

"Thank you my husband." Giggled Stella. Mac laughed and kissed her lips.

Upon arriving home Mac and Stella took a taxi to the lab. Riding the elevator up to their department Stella and Mac walked in hand and hand.

"STELLA! MAC!! Your back from Greece!" Lindsey shouted and ran over to Stella and Mac giving them both a huge hug.

Hearing Lindsey's outburst the rest of the team gathered around them.

"How was it? What did you do? See any monuments? Bring me anything?" Lindsey asked all at once.

"You know if you stop talking maybe they can tell you." said Danny. Lindsey smacked him, but shut up.

Stella and Mac laughed. "It was amazing, we went and saw monuments, ate Greek food, and went to the beach. And yes we brought everybody something." Said Mac.

"But before we get to what we brought you we have news to tell you guys!" Stella was practically bursting having to wait to tell them.

"Go ahead love." said Mac, knowing she was dying to say it.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!" Stella screamed showing them her ring.

"EKKK!!!" Lindsey squeeled running up to Stella, grabbing her hand. "OH it's gorgeous!!" Lindsey gushed.

"I KNOW!!!" Stella squeeled back.

"Congrats Mac." said Danny giving him a hug.

"Yeah. You guys are perfect for each other." said Don, him too giving Mac a hug.

"Thanks you guys. It mean a lot to us." said Mac, before getting cut off as another round of squeals from Stella and Lindsey filled the room.

Mac, Danny, and Don laughed. Hearing the noise Sid, Adam, and Sheldon came walking up to them.

"What's with all the squealing?" asked Sheldon.

"THEIR GETTING MARRIED!" shrieked Lindsey, holding up Stella's hand.

Everyone laughed.

"Wow congratulations your guys." said Sid.

"Umm… Yeah… Congrats." said Adam.

After everyone hugged both Stella and Mac they turned to leave.

Hearing the elevator open they saw Sinclair walk in.

"Stella, Mac. Your back from your 'trip.'" said Sinclair storming up to them.

"Yep we are." said Mac smiling.

"You know I could fire you for taking that trip." said Sinclair.

"No you can't." replied Mac. "You had us suspended without a notice of when we should return. We took that as a chance to get away. If you fire us, you'll be in some deep trouble."

Sinclair was taken aback by that. While he was flustered Stella decided to just get it over with.

"Oh and by the way. Mac and I are getting married." Stella said holding up her finger.

Sinclair's jaw hit the floor. "You… can't… no… what?" he stammered.

"Have a nice day Sinclair." said Mac taking Stella's hand and waving goodbye to the team.

Stella and Mac started to turn around to walk out when Sinclair's annoying voice stopped them.

"Return to work tomorrow." Sinclair said. "If I catch you two fooling around in my lab though…"

Mac cut him off. "Your lab? This is my lab Sinclair. I run my team. I say what's right and wrong for them to do and if you doubt Stella and my professionalism then you must have been living in a whole your whole career." Mac blasted at him.

Flustered, embarrassed, mad, confused, and a whole bunch of other things Sinclair stormed off and left.

The entire lab erupted into cheers. Stella laughed and looked at Mac. Kissing him quickly on the lips the team smiled.

Walking to their offices Stella and Mac took their locks off the door and opened them. Sitting down they decided to just return today despite what Sinclair said.

"Okay enough chit chat. Get working!" hollered Mac from his office. Immediately the team took off and got back to work.

Mac smiled. As much as he loved their vacation is was good to get back to work and stick it to Sinclair.

Back in her office Stella was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

**Reviews welcome!!!!!**


	19. Sweet and Spicy

A few weeks later everything had went back to normal. Stella and Mac's wedding was planned. In exactly four months Stella would be Stella Bonasera Taylor. She planned to keep her last name as well and Mac had agreed.

"Any leads on the case Stella?" asked Mac walking up behind Stella and Danny who had their heads laid on the desk. They had been watching footage of different cameras and angles all day and so far had come up with nothing. Stella and Danny both turned around and glared at him. Their eyes red from watching the screen all day. "I take that as a no." said Mac.

"There's nothing here Mac. We've searched every tape twice! It's like he killed the guy and then disappeared off the face of the planet!" shrieked Stella.

"Mac, she right. There's nothing in those tapes." said Danny.

"Well then maybe these will help." said Mac handing them a box more of tapes.

Stella and Danny both laid their heads down on the desk and moaned. Mac laughed.

"Go get some coffee and I'll help you two." said Mac sitting down next to Stella. Stella picked her head up and glared at him. "Okay… I'll go get the coffee and help you." said Mac standing back up and walking out of the room to get coffee.

Danny chuckled. "That glare of yours is deadly Bonasera Taylor."

Stella laughed. Soon Mac came back in with three coffees and sat back down next to Stella. Putting a tape in they all started to watch it.

"Nothing." said Stella groaning again as the tape ended. The same went for the rest of them. Putting in the last tape they all prayed that this one had something on it!

The footage came on the screen and Stella, Danny, and Mac watched closely. Halfway through the footage there was still no leads.

"I'm about ready to shot myself Mac." said Stella.

"While your at it shot me too Stella." said Danny.

As the tape neared it's end suddenly a man in all black appeared on screen. He came running through the footage and walking up to a garbage can he chucked a 9mil into it.

"Gottcha." said Danny.

"It's about time." said Stella.

Mac just smiled and rubbed Stella's back. Danny and Stella both collapsed against each other.

"Why don't you two go take a break?" Mac suggested.

"I call his sofa in his office." said Stella standing up.

"No way! I want it!" said Danny standing up. Stella and Danny exchanged a glance before both of them took off running towards his office.

Mac laughed and shook his head. Taking the tape out he had it ran for facial recognition and then went to get the 9mil out of the garbage.

A little while later Mac walked back into his office. Seeing Stella sprawled out across the couch asleep he looked over and saw Danny asleep in the recliner chair, him too asleep.

Mac chuckled. Stella had probably glared at him when he tried to sit down on the couch. Smiling Mac walked around to his desk to finish up paperwork, letting them too sleep. They had done a lot today.

A few hours later Lindsey walked into Mac's office. "Have you seen…?" Lindsey started to ask before Mac pointed to the chair.

Lindsey laughed. "How long have they been out?"

"Couple hours. They had a long day." Mac smiled.

"Ahh. Stella's made you soft." Lindsey gushed walking over to Danny.

"She has not." protested Mac, but his smile gave him away.

Lindsey laughed lightly and then shook Danny. "What? Where am I?" asked Danny.

"Your in Mac's office. You fell asleep. Now it's time to go home." said Lindsey pulling him up out of the chair.

"Oh okay. Bye Mac. Thanks for the nap." said Danny standing up and stretching.

"Bye Danny. Bye Lindsey." said Mac.

"See you tomorrow." They echoed before walking out and leaving the lab.

Mac laughed. Finishing the file he had he tucked that away and then put his jacket on. Grabbing Stella's from her office as well as her purse he locked her door before walking back to his office. Draping her jacket over her and putting her purse in her lap Mac picked Stella up. Carrying her out of the lab her softly set her in his car and shut the door. Quietly getting in he pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed home.

Nearing his apartment Mac got out of the car and walked over to get Stella. Carefully carrying her to their room Mac walked in and set her on the bed. Returning to lock the door and turn off the lights Mac walked back to the bedroom and removed his clothing. Leaving himself in his boxers.

Then gently removing Stella's clothing he dressed her in one of his shirts and a pair of his new boxers. Grinning he placed a kiss on her forehead, climbing in next to her.

Placing the covers up over both of them Mac pulled Stella in close. Stella subconsciously moving towards the warmth, snuggled into his side. Smiling Mac closed his eyes.

"Good night my lovely Greek Goddess Athena, my beautiful wife, Stella Bonasera Taylor." and with that Mac drifted off to sleep.

Stella woke up to an empty bed. Sitting up she saw that she was dressed in Mac's shirt and boxers. Grinning she took in a deep breath. Stella grinned even more when she smelled fresh pancakes and bacon.

Just then Mac walked in the door carrying a tray full of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, oranges juice, and coffee.

"Morning my beautiful Greek Goddess Wife." Mac smiled.

Stella beamed. Mac made her so happy she could burst. "Morning my marine husband."

Placing the tray on the bed Mac sat next to Stella. "I made breakfast for you love."

"I see that. And may I say that it smells delicious!"

Mac chuckled. "Well let's hope it tastes that way too."

Digging in they both finished the pancakes and bacon and sat their drinking their coffee.

"Mmm. That was sooo good Mac!" Stella moaned, full.

"Thanks Mrs. Taylor."

Stella beamed. "I love when you call me that."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Stella giggled.

Mac grabbed Stella's coffee cup and sit it on the nightstand next to his. Coming up over her lap, he straddled her. "I like me calling you Mrs. Taylor?"

Stella felt the wetness sipping through her core already. "Yes. It sounds so incredibly sexy." teased Stella.

Mac felt his pants become tighter. "Sexy huh? Well then it fits you." Mac placed his fingers on the buttons of her shirt and slowly started to unbutton them.

"You think I'm sexy?" moaned Stella as the shirt slid off her bare arms leaving her exposed to Mac from the waist up.

"Most defiantly Mrs. Taylor." Mac said, his eyes feasting on her naked flesh. Bending down he placed a tender kiss on one of her luscious orbs. Licking it completely, Mac took her perked nipple into his mouth sucking on it.

"Uhhh." Stella moaned as her hands tangled into his thick hair pulling him closer to her body.

Moving his head to her other breast Mac tweaked and pinched the nipple before sucking it into his mouth, hard.

"Fuck!" Stella gasped as she felt her body release her first organism. Mac smirked and came up to kiss her lips.

"I haven't even touched her heated core and already you release an organism onto your gorgeous body." Mac whispered seductively into her ear.

"Maaacccc." Stella moaned out and Mac cupped her pussy through the thin material of the boxers.

Mac covered her mouth with his and kissed her, his tongue roaming her delicious mouth. Stella's hands ran down Mac's bare chest. He felt so good. Mac's hand slid under the waistband of Stella's boxers, his hand searching for her most sensitive area. Finding it, Mac's fingers twirled around Stella's bud, her hips bucking of the bed further into Mac's hand.

"Mac please! Oh God!" Stella begged, the feeling almost too much. "So good Mac please!"

Mac smirked, but continued his torturous ministrations. Finding her opening Mac slid two of his fingers deep inside Stella, his thumb still swirling around her bud.

"Fuck Mac! Oh my God." Stella moaned as her head feel back against the headboard.

"You like this Stella? You like my thick fingers deep inside you, fucking you?" Mac asked huskily into her ear.

Stella heard Mac, but wasn't able to answer. His fingers probing in and out of her, his thumb playing with her bud, his hot breath in her ear, the feeling of his body pressed against hers while he straddled her lap was all too much for Stella.

"When I ask you a question I except an answer Mrs. Taylor." Mac said. "Do don't want me to punish you again do you?" Mac asked Stella, remembering back to the time when he punished Stella for riding him in his sleep.

Hearing Mac's words Stella moaned, her too remembering. "No my master, my husband. You don't need to punish me." Stella said even though she secretly wished he would.

Mac smirked. Pressing his fingers in even deeper while adding a third, Mac picked up the speed.

Stella felt his fingers probe deeper and his speed increase. If he didn't stop she was going to come again. "Mac… stooopp." Stella managed to moan out, her hands reaching down to grab his wrist, trying to dislodge his fingers from within her.

Mac smirked again. He knew this was to be her response and he knew he could punish her for this.

"Are you denying me access to what is mine?" growled Mac looking down at her hands that were clutching his wrists. His fingers had stopped moving, but were still deep inside Stella.

Stella looked up at Mac, seeing the look in his eyes told her that she had fallen right into his trap and now she was going to be punished. "No… no I would never deny you access to what is rightfully yours." stammered Stella releasing her grip on his wrists. Even if she did want to be punished she wasn't letting Mac do it freely.

"I think you were trying to." growled Mac, his voice so deep that Stella almost moaned from the sound of it.

"Forgive me my master, my marine husband. I was distracted by the feeling of your fingers inside of me. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Are you saying that you were denying me access to your body because my fingers were inside your body?" Mac raged.

Stella's head was searching for an answer to his question. She couldn't think of anything. Mac had won and now she was at his mercy.

"Once again I say Mrs. Taylor that when I ask you a question I except an answer." Mac growled.

"I'm sorry my master, my marine husband, but I do not have an answer for your question." Stella gasped as Mac's fingers rubbed her inner walls.

"If you do not have an answer you must accept the punishment." smirked Mac. "Do you accept this punishment?"

"Yes my master, my marine husband. I accept your punishment." Stella gave in.

Mac quickly pushed his fingers deeply and roughly into Stella's body. Stella cried out and came into Mac's hand, soaking him. Pulling his hand out Mac brought his hand up to Stella's face. "Did I tell you to come?" inquired Mac watching as Stella's juices dripped from his hand. "Hmm?"

"No my master, my marine. You did not." Stella moaned still trying to come down from her high.

"So why did you then?" demanded Mac.

"I'm sorry, but your just so good my husband." moaned Stella seductively. Upon hearing Stella Mac almost gave in and just made love to her right there and then, but remaining in control Mac shook those thoughts away.

"Well then. Your going to make it up to me." Mac said moving off Stella's lap. Removing his clothing, along with Stella's now drenched boxers, Mac laid on the bed, his cock standing proud. "Suck it my sex Goddess, Mrs. Taylor."

Stella moved and positioned herself in-between Mac's legs. Stroking his cock once with her tongue she took the tip of him into her mouth. Keeping just the tip in her mouth Stella licked and sucked on him.

"Ugh Stella. Deeper! Take it deeper!" Mac moaned, his fingers wrapped in her hair, lost in the abundance of curls.

Stella obeyed and took more of Mac's hard shaft into her mouth. Her tongue licking the underside of it she used her hand to stroke the base. Tightening her cheeks together she bobbed her head up and down. Mac moaned deep in his throat. Stella looked up at Mac through the tips of her eyelashes to see Mac looking down at Stella with pure lust. Stella moaned, the vibrations hitting Mac's cock making him groan.

Stella took more of Mac in yet, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Finally, having all of Mac's cock in her mouth Stella sucked with greed. Fondling his balls Stella head continued to pump up and down on Mac's thick shaft.

"Oh so good my sex Goddess. Oh shit Mrs. Taylor…. Stella!" Mac cried as his seed burst into Stella's mouth, flowing down her throat. Stella swallowed all of Mac's thick, creamy come and then came up again awaiting further instructions.

Mac grinned at Stella before pulling her mouth to his and kissing her passionately.

"Follow me my beautiful wife." said Mac standing up and taking her hand.

Stella followed Mac down the hallways. Mac lead her into a backroom of the apartment that Stella had never seen before. Watching as Mac opened the door and stepped them through the doorway Stella gasped. Looking around she saw exercise machinery and punching bags, weights and medicine balls.

Mac took her hand and lead her over to a machine. Sitting her on the seat he changed the weights and Stella raised up into the air. Mac walked in front of her and spread her legs apart. Pressing his mouth to her silken, wet core, Mac's mouth latched onto her folds. His tongue darted into her, tasting her hot walls and juices.

"Ahh! Mac!" Stella screamed, her butt buckling off the weights seat, the seat rising even farther, shoving Mac's tongue deeper into Stella. "Fuck!" Stella cried as an organism overcame her.

Mac tasted all of her flowing juices and swallowed them up. Then picking her up, off the machine Mac lead her to the mats on the floor, surrounded by a wall of mirrors.

Placing her gently down on the mat on her back, Mac positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was at her opening.

"Watch Stella. Look in the mirrors as I take you in pure bliss and insanity." Mac's hushed whisper made Stella moan. Looking into the mirrors Stella could see everything. She watched as Mac's thick, solid cock slid deep into her depths.

"Ugh. Mac… please… so good!" Stella moaned, her eyes closing again.

"Open your eyes Stella. Watch!" Mac demanded. Stella opened her eyes again and watched as Mac started to move within her. Seeing Mac's cock slid in and out of her heated core was too much for Stella. She came hard, her body pulsating around Mac. Mac slowed, allowing her organism to pass before plowing into her, a maddened speed.

"Mac!!!! Oh God. Love me Mac! Oh your cock is so big! So good stretching me wide!" cried Stella as Mac continued to plow into Stella.

"So tight Stella. I can feel your slick walls hugging my solid shaft, kissing it. So good Stell. Always were we made for each other." Mac moaned out.

Feeling the ending coming Stella and Mac clung to each other, watching in the mirror together as their organisms shook through them.

One down from their high Mac and Stella got up to get dressed and go to work.

* * *

Reviews please!


	20. Lunch Break

I'm so sorry for the wait you guys! This chapter is short, but I promise that the next chapter will be better. I'm writing the wedding next so please just bare with me. Thanks everyone!

* * *

Mac and Stella walked into the office hand in hand.

"See you at lunch my beautiful, Greek wife." said Mac pulling her into his arms to give her a small kiss on the lips.

"Can't wait." replied Stella, leaning into his embrace to kiss him longer. Their mouths now pressed firmly with one another's.

The sound of someone coughing made the head over heels, in love couple break apart. "Erm… sorry to… uhh.. Interrupt, but we have a case." said Danny grinning like mad.

"Instantly Mac and Stella were back to work mood and stepped out of their embrace to walk alongside Danny.

"Facts Danny." asked Mac taking the file from him.

"Okay. Fact 1: You two were in a serious lip lock just now. Fact 2: You guys made passionate love this morning and that's why your 15 minutes late to work…" started Danny.

Mac and Stella checked their watches and noticed that indeed they were late.

"Fact 3..." Danny went to continue, but Mac stopped him.

"Facts about the case Danny." Mac interrupted, glaring at him.

"Or would you like a repeat of what happened last time you spied on us?" smirked Stella.

"The victim was found in an alley behind the corporate office, downtown…" Began

Danny his face turning bright red.

Mac and Stella laughed.

The rest of the morning Stella and Mac worked on the case with Danny and Lindsey. At lunch Mac walked into Stella's office.

"Ready Stell?"

"Yep, just let me finish one thing." Stella finished typing the report file she was assigned to. Standing up she walked over to Mac and gave him a big hug.

"Where are we going?" asked Stella as he handed her her jacket and slipped it on her arms.

"I'm taking you out to lunch."

Stella smiled and took his hand with her own.

Arriving at the restaurant Mac led her inside. The place was a small burger joint.

"It isn't much, but it's better than lab cafeteria food." joked Mac.

"It's perfect." complimented Stella.

The both ordered a burger and fries.

"What would you like to drink Stell?"

"Umm. Can we share a vanilla milkshake?" asked Stella smiling up at Mac with puppy dog eyes.

Mac smiled down and kissed her lips briefly. "Sure Mrs. Taylor."

Sitting down with their food Stella placed two straws in the drink and set it down between them. Picking up a French fry Stella dipped it in the milkshake. Mac looked perplexed.

"What?" asked Stella biting into the fry.

"A milkshake French fry?" questioned Mac.

"It's good." Stella said defending herself. "Try it."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh you baby, come one." Stella dipped another fry into the shake and placed in in Mac's mouth. Mac raised his eyebrows at her while chewing.

Swallowing, Mac shook his head. "Only you would come up with that and have it taste good."

Stella beamed in victory.

They ate the rest of their lunch and shared the milkshake.

Heading back to the lab Mac spoke up.

"Hey Stella?"

"Yes my marine?"

Mac smiled. "Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

Stella looked over at Mac in surprise. She hadn't really thought about it, but apparently he had.

"It's doesn't really matter to me Mac. As long as you're the one with me." Stella replied sincerely squeezing his hand lightly.

"Then can I plan it?" asked Mac shyly.

Stella grinned. "You want to plan it?"

"If you don't mind…" said Mac now starting to worry that he upset her.

"No. No. I don't mind. I'd love for you to plan it." Stella agreed, trusting Mac 100%.

"Thanks Stell." Mac said simply, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too Mac."

They both smiled and continued on with the rest of the day.


	21. The Wedding

Okay I know that Stella is Greek, but I'm not so I have no idea how a Greek wedding works so bare with me. Hope that I didn't mess this chapter up too bad.  
**Thanks to all the people that helped me with this chapter and the honeymoon chapter I'm posting next. Love you all! 3  
**Andorian Ice Princess- AIP thanks for catching that error. :)

* * *

The Wedding Day

Looking down the aisle Stella saw the love of her life waiting for her in the front of the church, all their friends and family were gathered in the setting as well. Beautiful flowers, drapery, and all together exquisite designs decorated the church. It was the day of Mac and Stella's wedding and both felt the tug of their hearts ready to become one.

Mac looked down the aisle to see Stella and man was she a sight to see. Stella was wearing a long, flowing, simple, white dress. It was strapless and hugged her figure and curves in all the right ways. Her hair was down in it's natural curly form, just the way Mac liked it. A gorgeous white flower was placed in her hair. A simple, silver necklace with a diamond heart hung loosely around her neck with the matching earrings adoring her ears.

Stella saw Mac's loving gaze and smiled. Mac was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. A jet black tie hung around his neck. Stella nearly started crying at the sight of him, waiting for her to become his for eternity.

The music began to play. The ring barriers, bridesmaids, and best mans walked down the aisle.

"You look beautiful Stella." said Sid coming to stand next to Stella.

"Thank you Sid." replied Stella lacing her arms with his. Sid was walking her down the aisle since Stella's father was dead.

Sid nodded and began walking her down the aisle to Mac. The crowd turned and gazed at Stella. They were all so happy to see that Mac and Stella had finally realized their love for one another.

When Stella reached the front of the church Sid kissed her cheek and handed her over to Mac. Mac's hand met Stella's and their fingers laced together.

"You look beautiful my Greek Goddess." whispered Mac into Stella's ear giving her cheek and quick kiss.

Stella beamed and mouthed "thank you" to Mac.

Both looking at the minister the wedding began…

"And now for the vows. Stella you may begin."

Stella nodded and turned to face Mac. Taking both of his hands in hers.

"Mac. Words can not describe how unbelievably happy you have made me. Before you I had no one. People like my foster parents and Frankie only pretended to love and care for me. You were the first person to actually love me and cherish me and for that I owe you my heart and soul. For so long I was searching for someone when the one I was meant to be with was right in front of my eyes. Never was I supposed to be with anyone else, I was always yours. Mac Taylor I love you. Thank you for saving me from a world of loneliness." said Stella, tears falling down her face.

Mac let go of one of her hands and gently wiped the tears away.

"My beautiful, Greek Goddess Stella." Mac began his vows. "Thank you for your loving words. Every sound that issues from your precious lips fills my soul with joy. You too have saved me, saved me from a world of hurt and despair. After Claire died I thought that was it for me. That I was doomed to a life of loneliness. You changed that. Since you have been in my life it had been filled with joy, happiness, love. Stella, you have became my meaning for existence. I love you too and I pray that we that the rest of our lives to be with each other."

Tears were pouring down both their faces now. Pulling Stella into him, Mac gave her a hug and a small kiss below her ear.

Breaking apart they took each other's hand again and turned to say their I do's.

"Stella, do you take Mac Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health?"

"I do." cried Stella tears relentlessly falling from her intoxicating green eyes.

"And Mac, do you take Stella Bonasera to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health?"

"I do." said Mac tears escaping his deep brown eyes as well.

"Then with the power vested in me I now pronoun you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mac and Stella turned towards each other, looking deep into their lovers eyes. Mac wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed his lips softly to hers. Stella's arms wrapped around his neck, leaning into his kiss momentarily forgetting where they were.

Slowly breaking apart they both blushed and smiled. Turning towards the aisle Mac laced his hand with hers and they strode down the aisle, out of the church.

Their team and other closest friends and family were standing outside waiting for them. Mac led Stella through the crowd as they cheered their congratulations.

Opening the car door Mac helped Stella get into her seat. Then running around to the other side Mac got in. Giving Stella a kiss on the lips Mac drove off, both waving good-bye to their friends.

Once they were a little ways away Stella turned towards Mac.

"Now will you tell me where your taking me?" asked Stella smiling.

"Nope." smirked Mac. Since Stella had agreed to let Mac plan their honeymoon he had refused to tell her where he was taking them. He wanted it to be a surprise.

"Please?" begged Stella. Her only reply was Mac smirking.

Pulling up to the airport Mac got out of the car and walked around to open Stella's.

"Mac! We're still in our wedding attire!" hissed Stella.

"So? Now I can show my beautiful wife off and let everyone know that she's taken." smiled Mac helping her out and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Stella grinned and wrapped her arm around his waist, while his rested on her shoulders.

Escorting Stella through the terminal they smiled as people cheered, clapped, and congratulated then. They laughed as one lady even took a picture of them.

Leading Stella out to the plane Stella stood in shock. Mac had rented a private plane for the two of them.

"Mac…I…" Stella was at a loss for words.

"Shh Stell. You don't have to say anything." smiled Mac as he led her to a couch towards the side of the plane.

Holding on to each other the plane took off. Once it reached its target height Mac stood up and walked over to the small fridge.

"Thirsty my gorgeous wife?"

During the plane ride Stella kept admiring her ring.

"I take it you like your ring?" joked Mac.

"It's perfect. Simple, cut perfectly… it's just beautiful Mac."

"Just like you." Mac leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly before trailing to her neck. Stella smiled and hugged him close. They spent the rest of the ride in each others arms.

Upon landing Mac guided Stella off the plane. Stepping off the landing Mac smiled. "Welcome to France Stella."

Stella burst into tears. "Oh my God Mac. It's gorgeous! You didn't have to go this extreme! Thank you!" Stella gave Mac a huge hug and kiss.

"Your welcome my Greek Goddess. Now let's go to that hotel." Mac grinned as he led her away.


	22. Honeymoon

Sorry for the wait again. Here at last… the Honeymoon chapter! :) Hope you guys like it! Thanks for catching my spelling errors!!!!

* * *

Picking Stella up into his arms Mac carried her through the threshold. Walking her into the hotel he had rented Mac carried her towards the bedroom.

"Let's get you out of that dress love." Mac's words caressed her body igniting a strong passion.

Mac turned Stella around and gently moved her curls out of the way of her neck. Lightly placing kisses on the back of her neck Mac slowly started to unzip the back of her dress. Sliding it from her shoulder it fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. Mac's light kisses trailed down her neck to her shoulder blades, placing feather light kisses.

Unclasping her bra, it too feel to the floor with a soft thud. Kissing along her spine Stella moaned softly. Reaching her panties Mac slid those down her legs. Coming to stand back up Mac turned Stella around in his arms.

"So beautiful Stella. Such raw beauty and passion. Always does your body call mine and beckon me to love it and cherish it." Mac whispered out running his hands over Stella's body. Stella wore only her heels and the silver necklace around her neck.

Gently laying her down on the bed Mac removed his clothing and climbed on top of her, holding himself right above her body.

Looking into her eyes Mac felt his heart swell. "Stella I love you so much. Today you have made me the happiest man in the world. This is the beginning of the rest of our lives."

Tears threatened to fall from Stella's eyes. "Oh Mac. I love you too. Never will we be apart. I'm always going to be in your arms loving every caress, whisper, and touch you give me."

Mac's lips descended upon Stella's lightly. The kiss full of passion and unbridled love. Stella's lips parted to allow Mac's tongue the entrance it was begging for. Their tongues danced in fevered passion, exploring like it was their first time.

Gasping for breath they broke apart as Mac traveled down Stella's body. Spreading her legs Mac ran his tongue down between her folds once causing Stella to gasp as the sudden orgasm took control of her body. Mac moaned watching her pearly fluid soak the bed.

"One touch love is all I have given you and already your body has released its passion. This is what I do to you Stella. I make you crave my touch and kisses." Stella's head spun as she tried to come down from the orgasm still shaking her body.

Mac licked her again and pressed his tongue up, between her folds. Stella screamed as she felt Mac's tongue licking her walls. Feeling another orgasm building Stella gripped his head and pushed his mouth closer to her heat.

"Mac please! Don't stop! Oh so good!" Stella moaned as Mac started swirling his finger around her clit. Feeling her walls tighten around his tongue Mac knew Stella was coming. Her body shook in waves of pleasure as Mac's mouth was flooded with her juices. Swallowing everything she had to offer Mac raised back up to kiss her lips.

Stella could taste herself on Mac's lips along with the taste that was all his own.

"Mac please. I need to feel you inside of me. I need us to become one in pure bliss and heaven." Stella purred out.

"So giving are you Stella. Always ready to satisfy my needs with your."

Mac positioned his shaft at her entrance and slowly eased into her. He didn't want to rush the pace. He wanted this to be soft and passionate, full of love, a sign of how their lives together were going to be.

Finally buried deep within Stella he slowly started to move in and out. Stella moaned out.

"So soft love. You walls lightly grasping my thick shaft, telling me without words that we are meant to be. Only your body will satisfy mine. Only your love will heal my broken heart."

Both were crying now, lost in each others love and passion.

"Mac. I want to be the one to heal your heart and mend your wounds. I want you to be the one that is there when I cry. Mac you are my husband and we will love each other forever!"

The pace increased slightly as their bodies rocked together in the lovers dance. Both feeling their orgasms building they clung to each other both crying out each others names. Mac's seed shot into Stella's body as Stella's juices flooded the bed.

Holding each other close they feel asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Stella woke up and ran to the bathroom, puking her guts up into the toilet. Hearing Stella's gags and cries Mac ran to the bathroom and held her hair back.

Once she was done Mac handed her a towel and let her rinse her mouth out. Walking back to bed with her he laid her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Mac. I just ruined our honeymoon." cried Stella ashamed of herself that she had gotten sick.

"Nonsense love. You haven't ruined anything." Mac soothed her. Running his hands through her hair Stella soon feel back to sleep and Mac went to call a doctor.

Waking Stella up an hour later they got dressed and headed towards the doctors.

"This isn't exactly how you planned spending our honeymoon was it?" Stella asked.

Mac chuckled. "Not exactly, but I don't mind. Just being with you is enough." Mac kissed her hand and led her into the office.

Stella was called in immediately. Mac followed her and the doctor back. Running a few tests on Stella they were left to wait.

Stella was sitting on the bed looking at the floor. Mac walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, sitting with her on the hospital bed.

"You okay love?" asked Mac.

"Yeah. Just worried about what they will find." Confessed Stella.

"I'm sure it will be fine." With those words the doctor knocked on the door and came in.

"Mrs. Bonasera Taylor. I have the results of your tests. Would you like me to tell you privately?"

"No. Mac can stay. He's my husband."

The doctor nodded and opened her chart. "It seems here that you are in perfect condition and very healthy. All vitals seem fine." The doctor smiled. "Congratulations. Your pregnant."

Stella and Mac's jaws dropped and Stella started crying. "Really? I'm going to have a baby?"

"Yes. Your 5 weeks along."

Stella looked to Mac who had tears pooling from his eyes. "A baby Mac."

Mac pulled Stella into a kiss and held her close. "Our baby."

After getting instructions form the doctor and mailing the file over to her normal doctor back in NY they headed back to the hotel.

Once there Mac lead Stella to the couch and sat down with her in his arms, drawing patterns over her stomach.

"I can't believe this Mac. I have always wanted a baby and now… It's just unbelievable."

"I know Stell. I feel the same way. I can't wait for he or she to be born. It is going to get so much love and attention."

Stella smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you Mac."

"I love you my wife."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews please!!!!**


	23. Boat Ride

Sorry for the late reply. Been busy with back to school things and swimming. Thanks once again for all the love and support! Love you all! 3

* * *

After the doctors Mac was so happy with the news of his unborn child that he decided to give Stella one of her many presents now. Blindfolding her Mac took her hand and navigated her to the car. Buckling her in Mac ran around to the other side and got in.

"Why must you always blindfold me?" whined Stella reaching up to take it off.

"You take that off I will handcuff your hands behind your back." warned Mac swatting her hands away.

"Mmm. I bet you'd like that." purred Stella seductively.

Mac went silent. Just the thought of Stella naked and handcuffed, at his mercy turned him on. Stella laughed knowing that she had got him.

"What are you thinking Mac?" asked Stella innocently.

Just then Stella felt the car take a sharp turn left and then stop. She heard the click of Mac's seatbelt being undone and then the door handle begin opened. Listening carefully Stella heard the gravel crunch under Mac's feet as he walked around the car to open her door.

"I'm thinking that you're a naughty little minx and I'm glad your mine." whispered Mac huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Then reaching over Stella's body Mac undid her seatbelt and helped her out of the car. Leading her forward Stella heard the sound of water. "Don't move." said Mac letting go of her hand.

Stella froze. She had no clue where she was or what was going on. "Mac?" called Stella after a few minutes of Mac not taking her hand again.

"Right here." said Mac. "Just one second."

Stella waited a few minutes before feeling Mac's hands on her waist. Stella felt herself being picked up. She wrapped her hands around his neck and locked her legs around his waist.

Mac stepped off the platform and into her surprise. Sitting her down Stella grabbed hold of him. She felt herself being swayed from side to side. "Take the blindfold off Stella." said Mac gripping her hand.

Stella reached up and pushed the blindfold off. Gasping Stella looked around her. She was on a boat. The floor was decorated in soft pillows and blankets. In the middle of the pillows there was a bottle of the finest French wine. Stella turned and looked at Mac, tears in her eyes. "You shouldn't have."

"Yes I should have." said Mac planting a warm kiss on her lips. "You are my wife and your carrying our child. You deserve the world Stell."

Stella let the tears fall from her eyes. Leaning into Mac she kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you."

Mac smiled. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable love. I'm going to drive us out to the middle of this lake where I'm going to make passionate love to you, sending you into a world of bliss."

Stella moaned and felt the familiar tingle between her legs. Laying down on the blankets Stella purred. "Drive quickly."

Mac felt his cock jump at her words and immediately turned the boat on and pulled out of the deck. Once they were in the middle of the lack, away from any other boats hoping to see the show, Mac dropped the anchor and turned the boat off.

Turning in his chair he saw Stella laying, spread out, on the blankets and pillows. God was she beautiful.

"Come here Mac. Make love to me." purred Stella in the deepest seduction.

Mac moaned and came over to Stella. Looking down at her he smiled. "So beautiful my Greek Goddess."

She beamed and felt tears in her eyes. She loved this man with all her heart.

Bending down Mac brushed his hand along her cheek softly. Her skin soft and velvety beneath his hand. Laying down on Stella he held his weight on his hands beside her head so he wouldn't hurt her. Stella could feel the heat of his body flowing through her veins.

"Mac please. I need you to become one with me."

Mac granted her wish and placed his lips upon hers, kissing her so passionately that Stella felt herself losing control. She needed him now, but Mac wanted to make it special.

Traveling down her collar bone Mac kissed lightly and nipped her favorite spot.

"Mac please. I need you know. Skip this foreplay. I'm ready for you. Please." Stella begged out softly.

"I want this to be special Stella." said Mac coming to look into her lust filled green eyes.

"Mac everything we do is special to me. Every time we make love it's special. This couldn't be more perfect." Stella said speaking from her heart. "I love you Mac. Please take me now. I'm ready to join you in a world of bliss."

Mac felt his heart swell at her words. Riding them of their clothes Mac placed himself at her entrance. "Always Stella. Always will I join you in a world of bliss. I love you Stella." With those words spoken Mac plunged himself all the way into her, hitting her womb.

"Mac!" cried Stella her hands gripping his shoulders.

Mac began to move in deep, seductive strokes. Wrapping Stella's legs around his waist Mac plunged in deeper.

"Mac please. Faster. I need you." Stella whimpered. "Love me. Never stop Mac. Please don't ever stop."

"Never Stella. Never will I stop loving you. My soul will always belong to you. Ready to make love and become one with you." Mac cried out thrusting into her faster and harder.

Stella clutched onto his shoulders. Feeling her world start to blur Stella held on, trying to stop the climax that was building.

"Stella. Come for me. Cry out to the world your pleasure." Mac coaxed.

"But then it will be over. I never want this feeling to end." Stella cried, tears falling down her face.

"Stella. This feeling will never end. I'm always going to be here loving you. Making hot, passionate sex to you. Come for me my Greek Goddess. Cause I'll be here to love you again."

Stella felt her buddy shudder from his words. Thrusting up to meet his strokes, now frantic and needing Stella felt her climax over take her body. Screaming loudly Stella felt the rocking of the boat and Mac's thick shaft pounding her deep.

"Mac! Oh. I love you!" Stella screamed out as her body shook violently.

Mac continued to pump into her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Feeling his own building he gave her a few more thrusts and shot his seed deep inside her.

"Oh Stella!" Mac shouted out.

Grabbing her waist and rolling them both onto their sides Mac held her close. "I love you my beautiful Greek Goddess."

"I love you my marine."

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." Mac ran kisses down her stomach. "Our baby will grow up loved and cherished."

Stella felt tears fall down her face. "Mac. You are going to make an amazing father."

"And you will make a truly fantastic mother." Said Mac kissing her.

Stella kissed him back. After laying their for a few moments they got dressed and opened the wine. Each taking a glass they held each other and sat feeling the rocking of the waves under their boat.

* * *

Please review! I know this was a late reply. I promise to update much sooner this time! Love yahs!


	24. Last day in France

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and saved my story to their favorites or story alert! Your guys rock. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

It was Stella and Mac's last day in France and Mac wanted to make it special for her. Sending her out to a spa for the day Mac quickly went to work in getting ready for her return. Lighting tons of candles he made a path of them from the door to the patio, laying red rose petals on the floor between the path. Then waiting on the patio he got ready for her to come back.

He had decorated the patio in candles and rose petals like the house, white silken sheets draped over a table for two. Mac had made them a delicious dinner for two, and single white rose sitting on the table, red petals spread around it.

Walking up to their apartment Stella felt very relaxed. The spa was perfect. Taking her key out of her purse she opened up the door to find the room lit by tons of candles. Gasping she took her coat off and set her purse down, shutting the door. Then following the path of red roses she walked out to the patio, tears instantly forming in her eyes.

"Mac, I.." Stella started only to have Mac shush her by placing his finger to her lips.

"Just enjoy Stella." Mac took her hand and lead her to her chair, pulling it out for her she sat down.

Mac walked around and sat across from her. Stella smiled at him. "Thank you Mac." She whispered.

"Your welcome my love. I wanted to make this night special." Mac said reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"You have. This is wonderful." Stella held his hand. "You did all this?"

Mac nodded. "The spa really was just to get you out of here." He chuckled, followed by Stella. "Now let's eat."

Stella nodded and they both enjoyed the dinner that Mac had made from them, talking lightly about getting back to work after tonight and about the baby.

After dinner Mac stood up and held his hand out to her. Stella took it and stood up with him. Walking her over to the edge of the patio, Mac held her in his arms as they looked out over France. Mac ran his hands up and down her arms and shoulders.

After a while Stella shivered and Mac lead her back inside to their bedroom. "Thank you Mac. Tonight was wonderful."

"Your welcome my love, but tonight isn't over." Mac pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. Stella moaned and wrapped her arms around him, melting into his embrace.

Kissing her softly he laid her back onto the bed, his body covering hers, the warmth flooding through her.

Gently stroking the hair out of her face Mac placed a kiss on her forehead. "So gorgeous." he whispered sweetly.

Slowly trailing down to her neck he kissed and nipped at all her soft spots, making Stella moan in delight, her hands tangled in his hair. Collecting the end of her shirt in his hands his swiftly pulled it over her head. Kissing her stomach tenderly he looked up at Stella. "Our child is going to be beautiful and fully loved. Every moment of every day he or she will know that it is cherished. Never will their be a doubt in its mind."

Stella cried out softly as Mac bit down on her breast through her bra. Reaching around Mac undid the clasp and removed the garment. Gently taking her breast into his mouth he suckled and bit gently on it. Moving to the other he gave the same soft, tender treatment.

Stella sighed in pleasure, tears running down her face.

Mac stood up and removed his clothing before dragging Stella's pants and panties down her toned legs. The smell of her arousal filling the room, mixing with the scent of the candles.

Spreading her legs apart Mac leaned down and bit down gently on her bud. Stella buckled and whimpered, her fingers wrapped in his hair.

Mac darted his tongue into her sheath, tasting her like it was the first time. Pleasing her with his tongue, his thumb took up rubbing her bud.

"Maaccc." Stella cried out as her first orgasm was released onto her body, flooding his mouth with her juices, Mac drinking it all happily.

Raising himself above her he kissed her tenderly, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Mac traced his hands down her slender body before positioning himself at her entrance. Wiping her tears away Mac whispered into her ear. "Tell me those are tears of love Stella. Tell me that my touch fills your heart with so much love and joy that you can't stand it."

"Yes Mac! Yes. Your touch, your love, is too much. Please Mac. Make love to me. I need you." Stella cried out.

"Always love." Mac caressed out, slowly pushing into her.

Stella moaned out and through her head back. Mac moved in and out of Stella slowly and gently, not rushing the pace.

Kissing her lips again Mac dove his tongue into her mouth, tasting and exploring. Stella kissed back with just as much passion, her mouth molding with his perfect, as well as their bodies.

Increasing the speed Mac pumped into her, with Stella meeting his every thrust.

"Mac!! Please. I'm going to come!" Stella cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Come love. I'm right here with you." Mac moaned out.

With one last thrust both Stella and Mac flew over the edge, crying out each other's names.

Coming down from their highs Mac rolled them onto their sides, his cock still buried deep within her.

"Don't move Mac. Please. Stay within me." Stella begged, tears still falling from her green eyes.

"Of coarse Stella. Never will I move." Mac promised wiping her tears away. "I'm yours Stella. Whatever you need I'm here."

Stella kissed his lips softly before burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you Mac. I love you and our unborn child. You have made me life complete."

"I know Stella. Our hearts and souls are connected for eternity. Forever will we be together. Our child will grow up knowing that." Mac whispered to her. "Now sleep my Greek Goddess."

Stella kissed his chest once and then feel into sleep, wrapped in her lover's arms.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reviews please! I'll update soon!


End file.
